Sacred Tree, Awakening of Real Ogre
by wind scarlett
Summary: In the world of demons and gods, Kazuya the assassin and his beloved ex-priestess Jun released the ogre. Could Kazuya the biggest bastard help the world for his love?
1. Half God Assasin

**Author's note**: Well, it's presented for Kazuya and Jun's fans. Because Tekken always has been my favorite fighting game in my whole life besides Samurai Showdown, so I try to write this! Hope you enjoy this story as I always do!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 1 Half God Assassin**

_Thy, who hadn't suffered enough for breaking the path, should live again…. Regain thy honor! _

It was the time where demons, monsters, and gods lived around human, interfering with their lives. Humans tried to capture the root of all demons and put him inside a sacred tree.

Many years passed….

Some people believed they had lived their life peaceful because of the darkest demon had been captured and propelled in a forbidden place.

Decades passed….

It was sunset of a day, at the beginning of early winter. There were little flowers and fruits. Leaves fell gradually and the reddish orange colored the sky. Jun Kazama walked down in the forest, holding a basket of herbal plants and some red cassavas for her dinner. Her deep beautiful eyes shone, reflecting the sun in front of her. Her face was pretty, cheerful, and attractive. That day, Jun reached her twenty.

Jun had lived in the forest alone for almost 16 years, inside a big wooden temple under a very massive tree. Her temple was always dark, especially when night came. Sun couldn't reach her temple. Sometimes Jun wondered how old the big tree was.

Jun was cleaning her cassavas through her way home when she almost fell, hitting a big root of tree. Her basket and her food spread all over. Jun sighed deeply and started collecting them when she realized that wasn't a big root. That was someone.

Jun smelled blood around him. His clothes were painted with blood. His eyes closed, his face looked pale and sick. Jun knew she had no option. She had to help him soon.

Jun quickly opened his clothes, wanted to help him. She touched his body, firmed and tough. She was opening his black shirt when he opened his eyes, grabbing her hands and tossing her aside.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?" his voice was hurt and malice. His dark eyes reminded Jun of a wild animal in captivity. He was no less than her age, she thought. He moaned and fresh blood came from his mouth. "Answer me!"

"No…" Jun replied slowly. Fear possessed her body, made her trembling. There's something within the man, which made her afraid. She could feel it. "I was just checking your body; I want to help you if you allow me to do it."

The man sighed several times before finally he turned his face."If you don't mind, do it then."

"Can you walk? You can't stay here; wild animals could smell your blood and try to eat you alive."

"Well, I don't have another choice, do I? Lend me your shoulders."

Jun let the man leaning his body against her. His body was quite heavy. However, she wanted to help him, so she tried her best. She could smell the blood again from him.

They walked toward a big temple inside the forest. The sky was getting darker as they reached that place. Rain slowly poured from the sky when they arrived.

Jun patiently helped the man to get into her bed. _Relax, Jun. He is sick. He needs your help. All you have to do is focusing your mind. Consider him as one of hurting animal._ However, her face was still red all over. That was the first time she met a man alone for the last 5 years.

"Thanks," the man whispered. "I owe you my life. One day I'll return it."

"No need to think that way." Jun answered. "There's no reason to help others, and I don't expect any…."

"I'll pay it."His stern face made her quiet. Jun exhaled her breath and looked outside through the window. Rain was still falling, and it seemed last for hours. She couldn't ask him to leave. _Not tonight, maybe I'll ask him go tomorrow._

"I'll sleep over there, if you need something you can call me," Jun pointed at a long chair opposite her bed. She smiled, "I want to cook something. Do you want to eat?"

"No, I sleep instead. But thanks for your offer," he said harshly.

The next day, when Jun opened her eyes, the man had left her room. She searched him everywhere but she couldn't find him. Jun sighed, wiping her sweats. She had checked some places inside the forest too, but she failed to find him. _How could he left without saying anything? He was sick, terribly wounded. How far could he go?_

When Jun was back to the temple, he was there, standing still. His hands were holding some fresh berries. Under his feet, a full basket of fish was ready to be cooked.

"I took some exercise," his tone was different. He seemed sweet and polite. "Can you cook these for me?"

Somehow, Jun felt that feeling again, a gloom and terrifying aura around that man. She couldn't explain why, but he was dangerous. She should be extremely careful toward him.

"Yes, I can do that. Hmm…. "

"I'm leaving after breakfast. No worries, lovely priestess."

Jun gulped her saliva hard. _He knew that?_

Jun was a part of Kazama clan who guarded some villages. The clan was known for its generosity toward poor and descent persons. The clan got respect and good name. Every generation, a chosen priestess had to guard the temple inside the forest. 16 years ago, Jun was selected and she had to leave her family behind. She had honor to do sacred task. She was the chosen priestess.

She was the chosen priestess and she had to be proud of it.

She led a secluded life and she had to be proud of it.

"I was looking for a place to live in this village this morning. They told me about a lovely priestess who guard this area. It is you, right?"

Jun nodded, her face was red. "Yes, you're right."

"Ah," the man smiled. "My name is Kazuya. You can call me Kazu."

"Kazu?" Jun raised her eyes in astonishment. She repeated, "Kazu?"

"Nice to hear you call my name. And priestess, I'll live in this village."

"Oh, is that so? Do you move with your family?" Jun couldn't stop her words. She was so excited, "you should inform them about your condition! They must be worried!"

"I don't have family, priestess. I'd got a bad day last afternoon. Some bad guys attacked me and wanted to take my gold. They found nothing because I always keep them in safe place. They became frustrated and attacked me," Kazuya explained. "I thought I couldn't survive last night and you're there, helping me. Thanks."

Jun smiled, "That's just fine. Give me the basket! I'll cook them for you."

Kazuya gave the basket, smiling. _All is set for you, priestess. All is ready._

Day passed since their first meeting. Kazuya stayed in the village, working as a fisherman. He always caught many fresh fish. Jun sometimes met him near the river, saying several things and left. Villagers knew Kazuya as an orphan and started his new life there. They always spoke how great and how nice he was.

Jun believed that Kazuya was a great man and completely ignored the strange feeling that sometimes she felt when she met Kazuya. She slowly trusted him and even gave him several useful plants for his lawn.

Winter finally reached their land. Cold temperature and cold breeze made people staying in their bed, spending most time with their family.

Jun glanced toward the white sky. Snow fell down beautifully in front of her. It was all white outside. Thick snow covered all her temple, made her cold. Time might pass like snow, cold and pretty. Still, she would be lonely all her life.

"Ah, what am I thinking? I should regret nothing! I'm a very important person here! I'm the sacred guardian! I'll protect many living people here and I should be proud of it!"

Despite her joyful words, tears came out from her brown eyes.

_My sleeping beauty… I came inside the forest and found a beautiful sleeping beauty. _

It was dark in the temple. Snow perfectly covered the roof. That night Jun slept early, tired of cleaning whole temple. She always cleaned the temple in the beginning of winter, making sure the cold couldn't enter the temple. He stared at her.

She slept soundless. His sleeping beauty.

He grabbed Jun's body and held her tightly. He made Jun abruptly awake. Jun tried to let her body off him, but he was strong.

"Kazu, what are you doing?" Jun protested, still struggling to be free. Cold blood rushed into her veins. She was terribly scared. "Let me go please."

Jun cried desperately. She realized what Kazuya was doing to her. He demanded her body. She could tell from his eyes. "You're a good man… You'll never do such things."

"Oh, yes. You're right. I'll never do such thing in front of you," he hissed. Jun shocked when Kazuya suddenly turned her body and tied her hands to her bed. "Let's do it this way."

Jun didn't get it, but she quickly realized when Kazuya ripped her white long dress and pulled out her trousers. He wanted to have her from behind.

"You can't do that!" She yelled desperately. "I have to keep the seal locked off! Please don't do this to me!"

Jun's body was the seal of the ogre, which had been kept for decades. She had to keep her virginity until the next priestess came. She couldn't mate with anyone unless the ogre would be free. That was the reason why Jun kept on trying until she lost all her strength.

"Please don't do this to me, I'm the priestess…."

Kazuya caressed her naked skin and touched her gently. She was a real beauty. Her body was perfect in every shape. Her skin was smooth and tender. Kazuya moved his hands and touched her breasts. Jun closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel it. The sensation when he touched her made her dizzy. That was strange. That kind of feeling terrified her.

She was the priestess.

"You can't keep stoic." Kazuya teased her, whispered softly besides her ear. "You can moan and scream if you like."

Her body turned hot as he touched her, here and there. It shocked her. She shouldn't give any reactions to his touch. Jun deeply regretted that fact. However, Kazuya realized Jun was getting wet under his touch.

"Kazu… Please…." Jun cried. "You can't…."

He ignored her pleas and pushed himself to her. Jun tried to resist him, but he kept entering her, thrusting her deeply. Jun dipped her head into her pillow, too afraid to make any sounds.

It was painful.

Then, there was a sudden blow from outside. That was a very massive blowing sound, as if a thunder had struck near them.

Jun gasped, _the sacred tree lost the seal… _

Slowly, Jun could felt warmth inside her, filling her body. She bit her lips, trying to keep soundless as possible. Then she felt Kazuya moved again, pulling himself deeper and deeper. She moaned, calling out his name, asking him to stop. Yet he kept continued what he was doing. Jun felt dizzy, haziness covered her mind.

Kazuya let her off. He opened the rope and covered Jun's naked body with his fur coat. He grabbed Jun's necklace, a symbol of becoming priestess, and tied it on his left wrist. Kazuya left Jun in the bed and walked toward the window. He had achieved what he had wanted.

It was almost rising when Jun opened her eyes. She had thought all was just nightmare until she saw Kazuya was there, lying in the bed with her. Once again, tears fell from her brown eyes. _What did he do? I'm not a priestess anymore…. _

"Stop crying will you?"

"Do you realize what you have done?"

Kazuya didn't answer. Instead, he smirked.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Jun repeated. She was deeply hurt. He had raped her. Kazuya had raped her.

"Yes, I knew it."

"I'm a priestess! I… I have to keep my virginity…. If…. If I… ah, the seal…."

"The seal had been broken from the sacred tree, I knew it."

"You knew it?" Jun sobbed again. She pushed herself back into the bed, avoiding Kazuya's eyes. "Then why did you still….? Everyone's in danger! I…. I…"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do you mean?" Jun snapped, anger reflected from her eyes. Kazuya moved closer, pulling Jun's head out from the coat and kissed her.

Jun didn't want Kazuya kept touching her, but she couldn't resist him. He was too powerful.

"Do you want to continue your life here? Secluded and alone? I help you to fulfill your dream come true," he whispered and hugged her closely. "I'm helping you."

"What do you know about me, you bastard! Let me go! Please let me go!"

"You want a normal life. You want a kid, a family…."

Kazuya's sound hypnotized her. He knew it. _How could he know that?_

"You… You… that's just your imagination! I don't want it!"

"I'll responsible for everything; I'll take care of you whole my life. First, you have to leave this place," Kazuya explained.

"Don't talk that way! I couldn't leave this place! This is my place."

"You're not virgin anymore. This was your place, Jun." Kazuya threw his wicked smile. "You have no responsibility at all."

Jun cried, "This is my fate, my fate decides me to stay here…"

"C'mon, your fate is with me. I'll take you from here."

Jun kept quiet. She was angry and desperate. She had no choice in her head, but she didn't want to go with that rapist. Jun wondered whether Kazuya was his real name or not.

"It's useless to resist, Jun. wear your other dress immediately and leave this place."

"I won't leave this place!" Jun protested, "I'm the priestess!"

"You're not priestess anymore. You're ordinary woman, my woman."

Jun stared at Kazuya directly at his eyes, "You don't understand! I…"

Then Kazuya grabbed Jun harshly, throwing both of them on the cold floor. Some arrows appeared and almost hit them. Kazuya's eyes sparked and he licked his lips, "they're coming, finally. Stay here, Jun. Stop making sounds."

Kazuya jumped out from window fast and Jun heard sound of many people around them, fighting over and over. She closed her eyes, hoping all of that was her imagination. However, the warmth stickiness down there and Kazuya's scent over her body reminded her what had happened few moments ago. She's not priestess anymore, she repeated those words in her head. She failed the mission to guard the temple and the sacred tree. Tears came out again from her eyes. She failed to fulfill her mission. The rotten demon was awakening.

It was her fault. World was in dangerous this time. The ogre was awakening...

Kazuya rushed into her room, blood covered his body. "Let's go. We've got no time."

"_No time?_ What do you mean?"

"They're coming after your head. Like I did."

* * *

**What would happen next? What demon came out? Please give me your feedbacks! :D**


	2. Kazuya and Heihachi Eternal Hatred

**Author's note**: At first I had no idea how the story developed, I just combined some old stories from my old school notes. Answering your question, I changed the setting because I prefer legend to current life. Yes, Kazuya raped her. That bastard hadn't realized the meaning of love at that time. However, I hope you like this story as I do! :D

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 2 Kazuya and Heihachi's Eternal Confrontation**

_Thy, who had uncontrolled lust, should find purity, your loss part!_

_Eternal hatred and bitterness, it is too true an evil. Let it go and thou shall life in happiness._

The temple was dark and cold. Cold breeze came through the opened_ window_. Jun still didn't say any words. Her tears were still falling from her brown eyes.

Kazuya stared at her, his mouth hardened. "I'll tell you later, Jun. We've no time left."

"No…." Jun stepped few steps back and pulled her face. "I have to be here, no matter what."

Kazuya lost his patience and picked up Jun's body, carrying her out from the temple as fast as he could. Jun tried to escape, using her free hands and hitting him repeatedly.

"Don't make me hurt you, Jun."

"Why did you do this to me?" Jun asked him, stopping her recent actions. "I do believe in you."

Kazuya didn't answer her question and whistled few times.

"Tell me, is Kazuya your real name?"

An elegant black horse ran toward them from the forest. It sounded happily, as Kazuya came closer. Kazuya stroked his horse gently, completely ignoring Jun's questions.

"Be nice, Athena. She's with me from now."

Kazuya pulled Jun over his body and put her on Athena's back. He joined her and started riding his horse. Jun hadn't got any choices left and stayed quiet. They kept riding Athena when Jun turned her head, looking back at the forest, the village. She had to leave them behind. Then she saw something really awful there, down the forest. Red color dominated the sky; thick grey smoke glowed, contaminating the pure snow.

Fire started burning all forest and villages, she thought. _How could this happen? What's wrong with this? _

"Kazuya! My forest! My villages! They are burning! Oh, God…. Oh, God…."

"There's no God in this world, Jun. We're our own Gods," Kazuya calmly replied. "Try to rest your head and sleep. We've got a long way to go."

"But, my forest down there…."

"They burned it right? Now try to sleep."

Jun finally closed her mouth and did what Kazuya had instructed. She could smell bloody scent from Kazuya when she rested her head on his chest. She was so tired, terribly tired.

Shadows of trees covered the sky. It was almost dark when Jun finally woke up. She had slept all day in his arms. That thought made her face blushed.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Shall we find a place to rest?" Jun heard Kazuya's voice besides her ear. He bent his body upon her, hugging her firmly. "Are you hungry?"

Jun nodded. She was starving. Her stomach crawled.

"Let's take a rest there," Kazuya said. "I've got some bread to spare with."

Jun followed Kazuya and sat together under the tree. The big tree reminded her some beautiful memories in her forest. They were burnt to ashes, burning completely that night.

They ate their ransom quietly, unable to say a word. Cold breeze passed through, playing Jun's dark hair. Kazuya watched her carefully before he finally spoke. "My name's Kazuya Mishima." Kazuya curved a smiled."That's my real name."

There was not warmness in his smile. His smile made her trembling. Jun felt that feeling again.

"My assignment is destroying the sacred tree of yours. It includes killing you too." Kazuya continued. "Somehow there's something inside you that make me can't harm you at all. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do that. I can't bear myself killing you."

Jun stared straight into Kazuya's eyes, looking for the honest and nice man she had known. All she got was wild eyes of predator, hungry to annihilate everything on his way.

"My assignment will be ruined of course, if someone finds you alive."

"Then you can kill me," replied Jun dreadfully. "I failed my mission to guard the tree. A bad, extremely bad ogre is awakening now. That ogre is so terrible it could summon other demons and create a destructive world."

"Huh? It's a destructive world already, priestess. Wars, murders, and many things your pure mind couldn't able to imagine."

"You don't understand!" Jun protested. Her voice was rising trough the air. "This demon will destroy this world soon!"

Kazuya eyes reflected his judgment toward Jun's story. He didn't believe her at all.

"Once this demon regains his full power back, it will kill all of us! And that would be my fault!" Jun shrieked, crying and covering her face. Kazuya grabbed Jun into his arms, comforting her.

"Then, why don't you just kill me?" Jun sobbed. "I'm totally useless now."

Kazuya laughed heartily. He hadn't expected priestess he would have killed to be such real beauty with short thick hair, brown pretty eyes. Moreover, when he was with her, he felt no pain in his chest. There wasn't an urge to kill, not even the slightest bit. Something inside her made him desperately wanting her for himself. He wanted to bury himself inside her, desired to hear she screams his name again and again.

"I said I couldn't kill you."

Jun kept on sobbing, feeling guilty and desperate. It was her fault. She couldn't able to protect anything she loved. Kazuya slowly wiped her tears and kissed her. Soft little kisses at her side of her lips and then hungry kisses on her mouth. It made Jun stop crying.

"Kazuya…" she pushed him away. Yet, he grabbed her and kissed her again. He wanted her badly. He wanted her. "Kazuya…."

"You're my woman, Jun. You're mine."

Days and nights passed quickly. They almost reached their destination, Kazuya's dominion. At one village, several black demons showed up and killed the villagers. The villagers were weak and helpless. They asked for Kazuya's help.

"Jun, we've got no time for this. I should report my assignment in the next two days."

"Kazuya, please. They need your help." Jun begged. She knew Kazuya listened to her words. "I beg you…."

"All right. Only this time, I expect no more begging next day."

Kazuya was definitely strong. His movements and his ability to kill were amazing. He killed those demons without any difficulties. Jun wondered how many men had attacked Kazuya then. Suddenly, Jun remembered something important as they continued their journey.

"Kazuya! I remember something about that ogre!"

Kazuya was swimming inside the river, cleaning himself from demons blood. He smiled, "yeah? What can you remember, Jun?"

"Michelle Chang, she had the amulet that can regain the full power of the ogre. That amulet can control the ogre! How stupid I've been! There's a way to stop this world deconstruction!"

"This amulet… tell me more."

Jun smiled and told everything she knew to Kazuya. Something flickered inside Kazuya's eyes. His chance was finally coming after him. First he didn't believe about the whole ogre business and all, but when he thought all over, he noticed Jun was telling him the truth.

Kazuya was the only heir of Heihachi Mishima. However, that old man always treated him coldly and tried many times to kill him. Kazuya didn't know the reason behind those evil deeds, but he had realized that he should have been stronger to survive.

He worked hard under his father's rules and power, hoping someday he could kill him and took over his position. Heihachi was damn powerful, he knew it. He needed something more than strong. Heihachi had asked his people, including him to break the sacred tree, releasing the ogre. He hadn't known Heihachi's purpose yet at that time. But his chance had come. Once he had the amulet, he would rule the world. He wanted the amulet for himself, he acknowledged it. Heihachi would pay for what he had done to him. He would surely pay damned right. His decision to let Jun Kazama alive was right. She was fucking useful for him.

Day was reaching dawn when they managed to come as fast as they could to the hill. Under the hill, a big castle located. It was their base, the assassins' squad. Not many people knew about that location.

"We're hitting my dominion." Kazuya explained. "There, you can see the big castle."

Jun had never traveled much, but she knew whether a building was beautiful or not. In front of her eyes, she saw the most interesting building in her life. Even though the place was amazing, Jun felt strange feeling toward that place. There was something terrible and dangerous inside it.

Kazuya led her and his horse into the path, knocking the gate's handle with his hands three times. He stepped back and said, "Mishima no. 7."

The gate was opened. Kazuya pulled out Jun from Athena, and slapped Athena gently on its back. Athena passed the crowd inside, and disappeared. Inside the castle was crowded, full of men and women in dark color clothes. They looked terrified when Kazuya passed.

The castle was filled with expensive crafts. The owner had class, Jun noticed. It was clearly stated by the way the castle built. Jun was amazed by that extraordinary building.

"I've completed my mission, Yoshimitsu," said Kazuya arrogantly to the masked man in front of him, holding Jun. The masked man was tall and well built. "I brought my woman here, make sure no one touch her unless they want die soon."

"Kazuya! You're back!" said a blond woman who was standing near the opening door, her face was adorably pretty. She was pregnant; her belly was as big as frying pan. "I always know you're pain in the ass, always fulfilled such task."

"So I win the last bet, Nina. Pay it with your earrings." Another astonishing big pregnant lady with short fringe hair followed her. "You're always stupid in making bets."

"Anna," Nina said furiously, "You're the one who's stupid!"

"Enough of your quarrellings, ladies," Yoshimitsu stood between them. "Your husband will be depressed if you two can't protect your babies well. No fighting, okay?"

"Fucking Lee! Why should he marry this bitch too? I should have known your tricks, Nina!"

"Shut your damned mouth! You're the bitch, stealing over someone's man!"

"Oh yeah? He married me first!"

"Look who's getting pregnant first!"

"He shouldn't marry sisters like two of you." Kazuya said and quickly grabbed Jun's hand. Without a word, they headed up to Kazuya's room.

"Peaceful at last!" Kazuya claimed. His eyes burned with desire as he lay his eyes on Jun. "Let's do it, shall we?"

Kazuya moved closer and kissed Jun deeply. His hands were caressing her body, touching her gently. Jun always couldn't resist him. She didn't have option. She didn't want to be raped again, so she just obeyed Kazuya.

She opened her dress and spread her legs open. Kazuya came and put several pillows under Jun's body. He put her legs on his shoulders, "You're always lovely, aren't you?"

Jun was clinging her legs tightly around Kazuya's back when he pulled himself in.

"Jun…." Kazuya whispered softly, "How amazing you are…."

Jun smiled and breathed deeply. "Kazuya…."

Kazuya moaned and didn't let her go. He shivered inside her, starting to come. She was so tight, he knew it. She was so wonderful. Fucking with her was always amazing.

"Don't call me like that... Call me Kazu…."

"Kazuya… Please…." Jun moaned. She couldn't help herself to scream when Kazuya shoved his maleness into her. "Kazu…."

"Jun…. Ughh…. That's lot better…."

"Kazu…."

They felt uncontrollable waves of pleasure almost at the same time. Kazuya closed his eyes, reaching his climax. Jun always made him satisfied. She always did.

"Dammit, Jun…. You always give me greater pleasure than I expected," he said happily, hardly controlling his breath. Jun liked when he closed his eyes, still inside her. He was so sensitive and tender.

Then Kazuya let her off. He lay besides her, trying to summon his energy back. When Kazuya was wearing his clothes again, Jun watched him from the bed. In seconds, Kazuya's expression was different and cold, as he always. "You may rest here. I'll find where your friend Michelle is."

"You'll leave me alone here?" Jun looked worried. Dark and gloomy surroundings made her afraid. "Kazuya, I'm afraid being here."

"You used to living alone in the forest, right? Why should you be dependent like leech to me?"

"I don't know this place. Please bring me with you," Jun tried to persuade him. "I'll wear my clothes….."

"Just a moment and I'll be back, Jun. You won't miss me at all," Kazuya stated harshly. "Stay where you are."

Jun muttered and rested her body in the bed, "Fine."

He was always like that, as if their sex was nothing. Jun sometimes wondered if their sex was based on physical attractions and something mutual between them. She had nothing in this world, and he offered himself to take care of her with sex as the payment. _Is it true, Kazu? Do you consider me as your sex partner? Can't you be nice even a bit with me? _

Jun observed Kazuya's room with her sleepy eyes. She felt lonely there, staying alone without Kazuya. The room was cold and neat without much furniture. Jun smelled scent of blood everywhere, envisioning Kazuya killed many people and laid there without washing his body.

Kazuya promised her to find Michelle, saving the amulet for locking the ogre down. Kazuya was her only hope then, so she tried her best to accept her role as his woman. Kazuya hadn't offered her a marriage yet. They had made love many times so far, but he hadn't talked about marriage. Jun closed her eyes, wondering which fate she was leading. She had dreamt many times about beginning a family, having a child….

Then her family had decided her to be priestess against her will….

Kazuya had come and promised to protect her….

Jun believed she would get what she had wished before. She had strong faith in Kazuya.

In the hall, Kazuya heard Nina and Anna started their fighting. However, he caught something interesting.

"Anna, why Lee should go this fast to the West? I'm laboring soon."

"Don't you remember Heihachi? He always asks difficult tasks from Lee."

"But Lee had to go months only to take a fucking silly amulet! He should be here, expecting his first child with me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Here are your earrings."

_Asshole fucker, that old man! I have to be hurry! He must know that amulet can control the ogre! _

Kazuya rushed in to his room. He found Jun sleeping. He woke her up. "That man has ordered Lee and others to find Michelle. We have to be fast, Jun."

Jun understood and followed Kazuya's order. "Let me dress first."

Kazuya sighed deeply, "what have you been doing? Hurry, I don't want to miss a thing!"

Kazuya watched the sky outside, his stern face smiled. _I don't want to miss that fucking amulet. None knows that function except that old bastard! I'll have that and use it properly! _

They continued their journey toward the West Country, heading Michelle's house using Kazuya's cart. Winter made everything got worse, there wasn't enough of everything. There wasn't enough food, enough clothes, and many more. However, they managed their way.

Days passed, months passed….

In the middle of the coldest days ever, Jun and Kazuya stayed inside their cart. They hugged each other, trying to get warmer by sticking together.

"Kazuya, may I tell something to you?"

"What is that?"

"I've felt sick lately. I keep throwing up my food…."

"Fine, we'll check it soon as we reach next city, okay?"

The next city was terribly harmed by demons. Every corner was screwed up. Almost all citizens were eaten. Kazuya raised his eyebrows and tried his best to find a doctor for his mate. He kept killing the demons who tried to block his way.

"Fuck this city!" Kazuya was angry, slammed one demon and killed him. He slowly felt worried, looking Jun throwing up, all pale.

Jun hardly walked, she was weak and such. "You may leave me. I'm afraid I may infect you with my disease."

Kazuya looked petrified. He grabbed Jun's arms, "Don't say something like that, you fucker!"

"Kazuya... I can't let you get infected!"

"Shut up, let's take a rest there."

When they reached the house nearby to take a rest, an old woman suddenly appeared from the dark room. Her face was calm and soft. She said she was hiding from the demons, waiting for her son to pick her up.

She watched Jun closely and asked, "what's wrong with you, beautiful child?"

"I'm sick. I keep throwing up these days. I'm afraid of hurting him," Jun appointed at Kazuya, who was fighting outside, killing some demons. Blood was running from his body, but he seemed like it.

"When did you get your last period, child?"

Jun shyly answered, "it is about three months ago. Why do you ask that?"

The old woman smiled, "I think you're having a baby."

Jun couldn't believe that, not when both of them weren't in love with each other.

**They're having a child! What will they do? Review please! :D**


	3. The True Form of Kazuya

**Author's note**: flu is quite irritating. However if I drink more medicine I'll be sleepy and can't be focus. I'm considering herbal option now. Despite I write Vegeta arc with my crazy sense of humor, I give another color in this story. Reading a lot of poems affect my brain. Well, it's awhile story, right? However, I hope you like this story like I do!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 3 Kazuya's Real Form**

_How do I love thee? Love me for the sake of love_

_How do I hate thee? Love me for the sake of love_

Jun had traveled together with Kazuya from place to place in a very cold and freezing winter. Roads were always as white as pearl, glazing in front of them. Sky was always beautiful, sometimes clear, and sometimes cloudy. However, the air was deadly cold and breeze of wind was as sharp as knife when it passed her lovely cheeks.

"Kazuya…. Kazu…. I'm so tired. Can we rest?" Jun said. Her cheeks were pinkish, blushing because of the temperature around. Some withered leaves fell upon them.

"Enough of your whining, Jun. Do you want to continue or I'll drop you somewhere around here?" Kazuya answered coldly, didn't stop his horse. He had sold his cart to get some cash. However, he always kept his black horse with him. "Our time isn't that much."

"But, Kazu…" Jun her voice trailed off. She decided to go along. Winter always dropped down Jun's condition. She became sensitive and weak. Her pregnancy also made her condition worse. Jun vomited many times during the journey, throwing her food. Kazuya often forced her to eat, giving her warning and swearing.

"Damn you! Why should you be like this Jun? Eat these dammit!"

"Kazu, please don't push me…. I couldn't…. Why don't we take another rest?"

"Don't make me hurt you. EAT!"

Jun sobbed and forced herself to eat those foods. She wanted to tell Kazuya about her pregnancy, but she couldn't find the time. Many times, she found Kazuya went missing and returned with blood over his clothes. Jun was worried, yet she was too scared to ask his job. Somehow, she knew Kazuya wasn't a good person. Kazuya was always cold and severe. Perhaps he went to kill people. Jun couldn't imagined if that were the truth.

"This amulet, Jun…. Everyone who has it can give any orders to the ogre?"

"Yes. However, the amulet must be cleaned first by priest or priestess. The more blood and hatred toward the amulet, the more dangerous the ogre will be. Ogre can't be controlled if that thing happens. We should seal Ogre back or more demons will be released by it."

"Hmm. It is quite a powerful demon isn't it?"

"This Ogre can summon many other demons. It is the root of all evils, Kazu. Why do you want to know about this?"

"Because I need that information badly, Jun. I have to do something before we seal it."

"Yes?"

"Well, sleep! It's time for you to rest. Ask me no more."

Kazuya was so determined on finding the amulet, Jun thought. _Fine, I don't need to tell him about our baby just now. Maybe I will distract him with that news. Besides, is he ready to be a father? _

Jun and Kazuya reached a small village called Blue Mountain. In the opposite of the last village they had visited last month, which was lacked of everything, Blue Mountain was serene and full of joy. There were enough food and the villagers lived their life in peace. They reminded Jun of her missing forest.

They had passed many blocks in the village. Kazuya brought her to the central of the village. After half hour, they arrived inside an Inn. Kazuya grabbed her hands, taking her inside that comfortable inn.

"It's fucking cold here. Come on, don't waste my time."

"Fine," Jun replied weakly.

Blue Dragon Inn was built centuries ago, when one of the villagers in Blue Mountain successfully killed a blue river dragon and took its scale as the front door ornament. Up until that day, the dragon scale still hung besides the door.

There were several guesses that also came together with them, holding bottles of whiskey. Little children were playing near the doorstep when Kazuya and Jun passed by. Kazuya was busy observing the inn when one of the children hit Kazuya, made Kazuya's trousers wet with sticky glue, and fell down. Kazuya glanced at his trousers, and then stared at the kid. His expression was blank, unable to be read.

The little boy cried, afraid of Kazuya.

Kazuya curved a wicked smile, gazing at the little boy for a while. Jun was afraid of Kazuya's reaction. She held her breath. Surprisingly, Kazuya helped him to stand and caressed his head, "Don't play around dangerous place. You'll get problem, kid."

"Thanks, sir!" The little boy left, smiling. "Papa!"

He quickly hugged a big man with huge muscles in the corner of the room. The man looked intimidating and solemn, but he hugged back his son with love. He smiled, greeting both of them. "Welcome to my Inn. I know it's small but it's the best here!"

"I can see that sir. We would like to stay here for 5 days."

The man kept looking at Kazuya's dirty trousers. He looked worried but thankful. "My name is Ganryu, the owner of Blue Dragon Inn. I'm really sorry for what my son did to your nice trousers."

"It's okay. He didn't do that in purpose."

"Fine, let me take both of you into our finest room."

"My name is Kazu, this is my wife Jun. We're in the middle of our journey to my wife's old friend, Michelle Chang. I'm afraid we can't afford the room charge, so I will be appreciated if you give us more affordable room."

"Michelle Chang? Michelle Chang, the beautiful woman who lives in the West Village?"

"Yes, you're right sir. She's my old friend." Jun answered, remembering her beautiful friend. _Michelle used to live besides her house. They always played together. They promised to visit each other. Michelle was her closest friend ever. She gave the amulet as their parting gift. Michelle was in trouble thanks to her._

"It's not necessary, Kazu. I'll give the room for free."

"Sir, you can't do that! My wife and I…."

"You and your wife deserve my best service, Kazu. Michelle Chang is my old friend, in fact, she is my first love."

Jun couldn't say any words. Kazuya, who was speaking in front of her, was a completely different person. Suddenly he turned into a devoted husband, caring man, and polite person. The person she believed several months ago. The person she really liked.

Kazuya kept talking and thanking Ganryu, looked honest and kind. Jun bit her lips, knowing Kazuya real personality was exactly opposite.

Ganryu led the way upstairs. "I'm happy to welcome two of Michelle's friends, please this way."

Kazuya and Jun followed behind him. Kazuya whispered softly besides her ear, "We're quite lucky, aren't we?"

"This one is all yours!" Ganryu opened a door, allowing them to come into the room. "Hope you'll like it!"

Jun came from rich and famous family. She knew the price of some ornaments in that room. They were quite priceless. The bed was charming and rather antique. In fact, everything was charming and luxurious. Ganryu was really kind, giving them such room for free. Jun caressed the bed cover, soft and clean. She had never slept in that kind of place since her family had chosen her as the priestess.

"I'm going now. See you two downstairs at dinner!" Ganryu went quickly out of the room and waved them goodbye before closing the door.

Kazuya jumped into the bed, "Huh…. Stupid bald man…. He's easily be fooled. I'm wondering how come his business last…."

Jun stared directly to his eyes, "Kazu, it's not good to say something like that…. He's a good man."

"So what am I, huh? Am I a bad man?" Kazuya carried Jun to the bed with him. Jun didn't say anything, but her eyes told Kazuya her true feeling.

"I see. Hope you'll be quite healthy to do something bad with bad man like me." Kazuya said, half mocking. "I'm not a good-hearted man, and I won't be that kind of man forever."

His statement made her stunned. Jun wanted to go to any places but there, with him. Kazuya was real bastard, she realized. Tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was hurt.

Kazuya wiped her tears, stroking her face softly. "You're so lovely, very beautiful…."

"Kazu…."

Kazuya kissed her slowly, feeling the softness of her lips and teasing her. He knew how his kisses could affect her. "Jun…. I want you."

Jun groaned heavily, her body turning warm under Kazuya's touch. She shouldn't give this kind of response, she thought. "Kazu, don't…."

"Do you want me?" Kazuya slipped one of his arms inside Jun's dress, caressing her breasts. Then he whispered, "do you want me, Jun?"

Jun could felt her breasts hardened, and she really hated that. She should hate him, for taking her from her peaceful life. She should ignore him, running away far from him. Somehow, Jun felt loneliness was buried deep inside Kazuya, something that she also had. She couldn't leave him. She knew she couldn't.

Alas, she wanted him despite all of his badness. If this kind of condition they called love, she was in love with Kazuya.

"Do you want me, Jun?"

Jun replied his kisses, tasting his mouth. He was hot and passionate as always. "I want you… I want you so much it can hurt me."

Kazuya smiled, opening their clothes. "Shall be it…."

He started kissing her again.

Kazuya woke up hearing such noises from downstairs. He had been slept for hours, after making love with Jun. He lazily took his clothes and wore them. Kazuya turned his head toward Jun. She was sleeping. Her face always looked lovely, even lovelier when she slept. His sleeping beauty was sleeping besides him.

_His sleeping beauty…. _

Kazuya felt something inside him changing, since the day he met Jun. he remembered what a seer had told him many years ago, as if that had happened the day before.

_Thy, who had uncontrolled lust, should find purity, your loss part!_ _Eternal hatred and bitterness, it is too true an evil. Let it go and thou shall life in happiness. Let love guides thee… _

Whenever he was with Jun, he couldn't feel the urge to kill anyone, anything. Whenever he buried himself in her, he felt so free, as if he was getting redemption.

Kazuya knew he was under a damned curse. He couldn't stop killing and torturing others, it was in his blood. There was something wrong in his blood. Hearing pain and aching voice made him alive.

_Thou had cursed blood, always searching sacrifices. Thy family had done something broken the rules of God. Thou have to pay for it. _

Fuck that seer, Kazuya cursed him. Fuck him for telling something like that. However, those had been his last words for he had killed him afterwards. Kazuya stroked his hair, closing his eyes. He walked to the window. The moon beamed from his window, shining beautifully. The light came through, made a circle on the floor. The snow was still falling, grew ticker and ticker outside. Athena surely had been happy to be in warm place like Dragon Inn.

"Jun, we have to hurry. I'm starving! Wake up!" Kazuya shouted, walking toward the bed. He gripped her shoulders, shaking her hard.

Jun abruptly opened her eyes, trying to force herself to be awake. "You can leave me here, I don't want to eat."

"Yes you want to eat, damn you. We barely eat these days, so use this opportunity as long as you can."

"Kazu, please…." Jun hissed. "I really need sleeping."

"You spoiled ass! Fine, meet me as soon as you can. Get dressed quickly or I'll screw you again." Kazuya planted a kiss on her mouth before he left room and shouted. "I'm waiting downstairs."

Jun shrank back under the bedclothes, slowly touching her belly. Luckily, there weren't any changes. She should tell Kazuya about the baby, so he won't push her that hard, asking her to follow him everywhere.

Dressed in white gown, Jun stepped outside her room. In the hall, she walked slowly, feeling not good. Yet, she kept on walking. A few minutes later, Jun almost collapsed. Everything around her was turning into darkness when she felt warm arms held her body.

"Are you okay?" the tone was nice and soft. "Where is your room young lady? May I escort you?"

"No, I have to go to the hall, someone is waiting for me." Jun answered, her voice trembling.

"You're not healthy enough to do that." The voice came again, with full of attention. "Ahh, do you want some medicine? I'll give you some."

"No, but thanks for your offer."

"Don't mind paying the medicine. I give it for free," the man convinced her.

"I'm pregnant now, so I can't take any medicines," Jun answered again, shook her head. She finally managed herself to stand, his arms still held her.

Jun looked at his face. He was older than her, and tall. His silver hair gleamed in the dark, and his eyes were staring at her too. His face was attractively handsome. "Oh? Who is the lucky husband, beautiful lady?"

Jun paused a bit, there was bitter in her voice. "He isn't my husband. I'm not married."

"My name is Violet. If your man doesn't want to marry you, I will," he joked. "Do you want me to help you go downstairs?"

"Thanks, I can manage."

"Oh? I'll see you around, then. We're living in the same inn. I live in room 21."

Jun saw him entered his room, waving his hand. She smiled. He was a weird man, that Violet.

The Dragon hall was quite big. Sometimes the room was used for wedding ceremony and parties. The wooden wall and dramatic colors made the hall looked lovely. Some artificial flowers were put in some places in the hall, seemed beautiful and serene. The hall was filled with bunch of people, but Jun could know which one Kazu was. He was well built and tall, easily to be spotted. Kazuya was eating with many other men in the corner, eating all you can eat buffet.

Jun realized many girls were talking about Kazuya. They kept staring at him. Then, Kazuya's eyes stopped on her. He walked toward her, a full plate of food hanging on his hand.

"Jun, let's eat…. You like pickles, right? Take this." Kazuya handed her a spoon of pickles, feeding her. Jun opened her mouth and swallowed it. It was tasty. Jun suddenly felt hungry.

Kazuya laughed realizing her reaction. "See? I told you before. Take my plate, eat them."

Jun took the plate, eating the food eagerly. Kazuya watched her eating, then spoke, "I'm going to Michelle's house early morning to take the amulet. It's up to you whether you want to come with me or not."

"If I don't come will you kill her?"

"That's quite an interesting question. Killing her or not actually I don't really care. I just want the amulet." Kazuya smiled, looking at her carefully. Jun appeared more attractive these days, and he liked her a lot. "Besides, I won't do anything to her, if you beg me to."

Jun held her breath, "what do you mean by saying that?"

Kazuya looked at her eyes, so attractive and adorable. Her expression made his heart ache. She was an angel, delivered from heaven only for him.

"Don't get jealous, I'm one woman in one life time only," Kazuya threw his innocent smile.

Jun's face blushed. She stopped eating, "You're not funny. Stop it…."

All of the sudden, Kazuya lifted her body and carried her away from the hall, crossing the room. "You looked so cute. I want to have you alone in our room, only for me."

Jun was speechless in his arms; letting Kazuya led her to their room. Kazuya put her gently on the bed, laughing. "Hey, don't you think I've lost my control?"

Jun kept quiet. She didn't know what to do. Kazuya joined her on the bed, taking the plate of her hand. He gently fed her. Jun closed her eyes, enjoying every moment Kazuya treated her like princess. Kazuya fed her with full of attention, directly looking into her eyes. Kazuya kissed her softly, stroking her hair and telling how beautiful she was. Then, he continued feeding her.

"Eat this, Jun…. Yeah, just like that…."

"Kazu…."

"Good, I love when you call me Kazu..."

"Kazu..."

Jun had never pictured Kazuya would have done something romantic. However, he was there with her, giving lots of love and attention. She never felt that happy in her life.

"I want this last forever," Kazuya said. "Only two of us, Jun."

Jun knew it was the perfect time to tell Kazuya about their baby.

"Kazu, I was just thinking," she said softly, "how if we have baby? Maybe it will be much fun."

Kazuya frowned. He looked very ruthless. "I never wanted children in my whole life. Moreover, I don't expect you having child. Let's cherish our time together Jun. Don't spoil it, okay?"

"Kazu…. But…." The unexpected answer sent a sudden pang through her ears. She definitely didn't anticipate that kind of answer. _Oh, God…. What should I do? If I tell him about our baby, will he ask me to abort it? _

"Jun, please. Never ever discuss about this anymore, I don't want to talk about this." Kazuya seriously spoke to her. His expression was still severe. "Never."

"Why, Kazu?" Jun hesitated.

"Jun, you can ask anything from me. I'll try to fulfill them, I promise you," Kazuya said. "I could grant you anything but children. Is it clear?"

Jun tried hard to conceal her sadness. _Her heart was broken. How can't I ask you for having children? We're having a child, Kazu_.

"Fine," she finally answered. Jun slept that night in Kazuya's arms with her shattered heart.

Before the sun rose in the east, Kazuya and Jun went down to West Village. The sky was still dark, some stars shone brightly above them. The temperature was deadly freezing. They sauntered together, holding each other tightly on Athena's back.

Jun kept silent, she knew she should leave Kazuya. Somehow, she should leave Kazuya before he realized her pregnancy. He had already stated he never wanted children.

Michelle Chang's house was dark and torn down. Jun closed her mouth. In front of Michelle's house, she could see a big hole, a mark of dragon's footstep.

"Oh, Kazu…. Michelle…."

Kazuya jumped out of his horse, walking toward the footstep. He touched the ground, realizing something different.

"A devil water dragon, huh? I'll slay your neck and make you ornament in my room." Kazuya laughed. "Jun, do you know the closest lake around here? I want to swim around."

Jun showed him the lake nearby. Kazuya smiled, mocking the situation he was facing. "It's almost their festive day, the devil dragons. Some stupid men once wanted to be strong, just like dragons. They sold their soul to demon and transferred themselves into devil dragons. They are basically human, but they need souls, to pay the demon within them. Your friend and the amulet might attract one devil water dragon; you can see the mud and weeds around the footstep."

"Devil water dragon…."

"You have to kill a dragon first to transfer yourself into new body, a stronger one. It was forbidden, Jun. because dragons are holy creatures. Killing a dragon might haunt you forever, worse than death. Furthermore, the amulet once said to have power for gaining a new life. That devil dragon wants a new life, with limitless power. The amulet can control anything, giving power and such. The most important, it can control the ogre," Kazuya explained.

Jun listened to him carefully. She was wondering how much information Kazuya had since she had told him about the amulet.

"I had killed many demons, half demons, and humans. I suppose knew what I had killed, of course." Kazuya continued, making Jun remembered whom the real Kazuya was. "So where is the lake?"

Kazuya took Jun to the lake nearby. The lake had green surface, shimmering beautifully in the cloudy morning. Some wild yellow flowers grew despite the freezing temperature.

There was something wrong, Jun realized. _How come there are some fresh flowers in winter?_

Kazuya pulled his hand into the green water. Surprisingly, the water was warm.

"Yeah, what a fucking demon, that evil dragon. The warm water indicates a watery devil lives in here, maybe beneath the rock down there. Its hot breath despite icy body conceals the concept of true demon. Jun, take care yourself." He opened his clothes, only trunks left on his muscular body. "I'm going."

Jun watched Kazuya disappeared into a green lake. She hoped Kazuya would back alive. She prayed many times for his safety. She hoped Kazuya would have come back alive.

The lake wasn't too freezing. Jun couldn't stay like that, she should do something. Michelle's life and Kazuya's life were in dangerous. _I'm not sure Michelle alive right now. I'm not sure Kazuya can fight the devil dragon. What should I do? _She couldn't just stand there without doing anything.

Jun decided to follow Kazuya inside the lake. She tied her dress and jumped in. In seconds, she clung into the green water.

Jun saw lots of rock cave in the bottom of the lake. Several fish passed her when she was trying to reach the bottom. She quickly realized Kazuya's shadow was entering one of the rock caves. She followed him there, pushing herself to go deeper and deeper. Jun was a good swimmer. Living alone in the forest had excelled her skills.

Jun successfully managed to pull herself inside the cave's tunnel. There was no water and the air was fine. Jun inhaled some fresh air, trying to refresh herself. She saw lots of green stalactites and stalagmites around the tunnel. She should enter a long passage before finally reaching the cave where the dragon lived. Jun smelled something nice, the ambrosia, food of gods. Jun knew ambrosia was the watery devil's food. She heard laughing from a place not far away of her. She quickly ran toward the voice, hoping everything was all right.

Jun reached a big place; there was a small golden house inside the cave. She saw Kazuya was facing a very big green dragon in front of the golden house.

Kazuya chuckled, "Long time no see, Wulong. I see that you enjoy that beastly form."

"Kazuya…." The dragon spoke, hissing fire through its nostrils. "Don't come in my way. I don't disturb you…."

"You are the one who came into my business, fucker! Release that bitch and surrender the amulet. You don't want to make me angry, don't you?"

"Kazuya, listen, I need the woman and the amulet," the dragon begged. The voice was helpless.

"Everything is settled now. I have to take them with force." Kazuya smirked. "Turn your form, Wulong. I don't expect easy winning fight."

There was lot of thick clouds around the dragon before it changed into a beastly human. Wulong was Kazuya's ex-partner long time ago. His greedy needs of power consumed him badly he could do anything to gain it.

Kazuya quickly threw his fists; pushing Wulong fell down in seconds. Jun shivered, realizing Kazuya's killing aura. That aura had made her felt there was something wrong with him since their first meeting. It was clear then. Kazuya was a very dangerous man. Yet, Jun didn't know how dangerous Kazuya until she saw there's something happened to Kazuya.

Wulong had successfully beaten Kazuya down when Kazuya let down his guard. Kazuya didn't expect Wulong to be that powerful.

"Bastard!" Kazuya shouted, wiping blood from his mouth. "I'll kill you slowly! I'll make will regret ever being born!"

Jun realized Wulong was wearing the amulet around his neck. The amulet gave him much power. Kazuya was in danger, she thought. Somehow, Kazuya managed to fight in the same speed and same power. His power increased dramatically, making Wulong fell on the ground with broken arm. Kazuya kept kicking and beating him.

"So, do you enjoy this, huh?"

Wulong smiled, he had a wicked plan. He quickly grabbed Kazuya's left foot and tried to break it. "Don't be cocky, Kazuya! I could guess your moves!"

"What are you doing you fuck?"

"This time you'll pay what you have done to me!"

Kazuya screamed out loud, trying to release himself. He knocked Wulong's head, but Wulong didn't give any reactions. Kazuya felt desperate, his leg's bone was almost cracked. He had no other choice. He let his evil blood did the rest.

In seconds, Kazuya's body turned purple. Horns, tail and wings appeared from his body. Kazuya screamed so loud Jun was afraid the cave might be destroyed.

"Not that form!" Wulong screamed, feeling terrified.

"Do you miss me?" The devil spoke. His eyes locked Wulong, making him paralyzed by fear. Devil Kazuya easily defeated Wulong, beating him until he turned into his normal form. Still, Devil Kazuya didn't stop. He kept on hurting him.

"Kazuya please…." whispered Wulong in his last breath, and died with crushed body. Devil Kazuya took the amulet from Wulong, laughing sadistically. Jun closed her mouth in terror, too terrified to think of anything.

* * *

**That's real scary isn't it? Devil Kazuya appeared in front of Jun! Give me your feedbacks please! **


	4. Torn between Love and Desire

**Author's note**: I hardly try to end this story as soon as possible. Somehow, your responds are quite unexpected! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! Sorry if Jun's life is too cruel, for this story reflects my romantic-masochist side. I like the idea of pathetic life of beautiful woman, which turned better in the end. Arghh, I couldn't do much thing nowadays besides lying in the bed. However, despite all my sorrows, I hope you like this story like I do :D

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 4 Torn between Love and Desire**

_Sweet angel, thy who possesses purity and love shall reunite with fallen devil_

_Reunite in darkness, sing afresh love song; Overcome all losses, ending all sorrows…._

Sun rose in the east, coloring the morning sky with golden palette. Despite the warm golden light from the sun, the temperature was getting colder and colder. Cold breeze made several lazy people stayed in their bed longer, sleeping until noon came. Some diligent workers might still go to their field, searching something to do despite sleeping all day long. Some people who walked by searching for fish in the lake found a graceful black horse was waiting alongside the lake. Several clothes were lying not far from the horse.

"Whose clothes are these? I think they belong to man and woman. Look out these…."

"The lake is freezing! I couldn't imagine people are swimming inside this lake!"

"Who knows? Maybe they want to commit suicide!"

Athena thundered angrily, making those people away from it. She surely kept her master's belongings as if those were her precious things.

"Let's start fishing from the other side, maybe we'll get luckier there. There's nothing to do with these clothes," said one villager, running from the angry horse.

"Yes, that's right! Calm down, beautiful horse…. We're leaving," said another.

In the depth of the cave under the lake, Jun was still watching Kazuya who had turned into devilish form. Jun's heart almost stopped looking at her beloved man could become such horrid creature. She sighed slowly, unable to move.

Jun felt confused. Her heart thumped erratically, feeling so scared. _What is happening here? Maybe Kazuya is a devil in disguise. Maybe he pretends living as human, but he's devil in the end. Oh, God! But that kindness…. Those lovely eyes and attention…. _Then she realized something very scary. Devil Kazuya stepped forward, wanted to take the amulet from Wulong's dead body.

Jun remembered some part of the amulet function. If someone with hatred or malignity touched the amulet, the amulet would be contaminated with evil, and damaged the owner. If devil possessed the amulet, the amulet could turn into dangerous item, searching for blood and victims. Meanwhile the devil would possess the ultimate dark power.

Jun didn't know what kind of creature Kazuya at that time, but she obviously should forbid him from taking the amulet. It was her responsibility after all as part of Kazama Clan and ex-priestess. She should stop him.

"KAZUUU!" Jun cried, preventing Devil Kazuya from taking the amulet. Jun completely ignored her fear. "Please don't take it now!"

"Jun?" Devil Kazuya raised his eyebrows, couldn't believe there was her under the cave. She had to have followed him there. He looked at Jun and smirked. "Jun…. You're here…."

Jun moved closer, staring at the devil in front of her. Devil Kazuya's skin was purple. He had horns, wings, and tail. He was a complete devil, Jun thought. _He is not human. Kazuya isn't human. Oh God, what should I do? However, I have no choice…. _

Jun continued to talk. Her feet were trembling though. "Kazu, please don't take it!"

"Why I shouldn't take it?" Devil Kazuya scorned at Jun, pushing her aside. "Move! You've got nothing to do with this!"

"Well, I have!"

Unexpectedly, Jun bravely pushed Devil Kazuya back, making him frowned. He backed away for seconds, surprised by Jun's foolish act. However, few seconds was enough for Jun. She quickly grabbed the amulet, slid below him with amulet in her hands, and managed to stand quite far from Devil Kazuya.

"What are you doing?" Devil Kazuya shouted furiously. He was so angry because that woman spoiled his glorious moment. His face was stern and firm, demanding to get rid of anything disturbing off him as soon as possible. He desperately wanted the amulet to be his. Jun was the only obstacle.

Devil Kazuya stared at Jun's eyes directly and yelled, "GIVE ME THAT AMULET, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Jun knew she had no chance to run away or save herself from Devil Kazuya. She had done something really stupid. She couldn't win from him. He was ultimately stronger than her. What she had had in mind when she screamed and took the amulet then? Jun felt worried, didn't know what to do. She cried, gripping the amulet in her hand tighter, "Kazu…."

"Come and give me the amulet!" Devil Kazuya repeated his command, warning her impatiently, "give it now, or I'll take it from you with force!"

Jun remembered she could use the amulet to give her power. She had to do ritual first to activate the amulet. Jun bit her finger quickly, letting blood came out and making the amulet wet. _Give me power, please. Don't let that devil possess you. I need your power…. Awake! Sacred amulet, awake! And give thy power! _

The amulet shone, bright purple color covering the entire cave. Jun felt something came from amulet to her body. She became lot stronger than before. Jun had courage to fight and said, "I won't give this amulet to devil like you!"

"Devil?" Devil Kazuya curved his mouth in disgust. "Yes, I'm a devil now…."

Devil Kazuya moved forward with beastly power and speed, creating thin air around him. Jun managed to resist his attack, spelling freezing cast on him. "Breeze, lend thy power to me!"

Devil Kazuya's feet turned into ice. However, he smiled. "Child's play…."

Jun gasped when Devil Kazuya melted the ice, and crushed her body onto the rock behind her. Jun felt her salty blood over her mouth. Nevertheless, she didn't want to give up that easy.

"Well, baby… Don't let me hurt you. Give me the amulet!"

"I said no, devil! Fire, give thy flame!"

Devil Kazuya was shocked. He couldn't move his body because hundreds of fire balls lingered around him, threatening him. The fire balls were getting bigger and tighter around him. Devil Kazuya screamed, successfully throwing the fire balls away of him.

"What are those? Baby dragon's first breath is much better than those things…."

Jun found how strong the devil was, hardly to be beaten. God knew how powerful he was, but she couldn't surrender that easy. "Water…."

Her spell made Devil Kazuya became angrier than before. His eyes were burned, full of fury. "You ask death come to you sooner, Jun…"

Jun's feet were trembling, but she convinced herself to fight. Jun bit her lips, trying to gather all her strength. "I don't mind! Water…."

Devil Kazuya smirked once more, and hit Jun again. It was damned fast; Jun couldn't resist it nor spell another cast. She felt her backbone fractured. Pain surged inside her body. Jun cried because of the pain. Devil Kazuya drew closer, grabbing the bloody amulet…. He wanted to own it. He could feel the power inside it.

"No!" shrieked Jun hopelessly, taking back the amulet. "I've told you before! If evil force takes control this amulet…."

"You give me no choice…."

"Kazu…."

Devil Kazuya laughed, but his eyes were fierce. Jun face was pale. She knew Devil Kazuya attempted to kill her. She could sense it. His intention sent terrible feeling over her veins, turning her blood into ice.

"Kazu…. Don't…."

"You're dying. I only want to help you a bit…"

Devil Kazuya's hands came round her beautiful neck, wanting to choke her to death. Jun held his arms, trying to let go. Sadly, she didn't have enough power to do that. Kazuya was right, she's dying. She had got more than pain she couldn't endure within her small body. She was helpless.

"Kazu…. Please…."

Devil Kazuya didn't let her off. His hands were hardened, and his eyes were showing no mercy. Jun couldn't find sweet and kind-hearted Kazuya inside those eyes. Those eyes belonged to that devil, who was smothering her.

"Kazu…. Don't do this…." Jun whispered as his hands were getting tighter, choking her. She pleaded, "Kazu…."

"Kazu…." Jun wept, unable to breath. "Kazu…."

Several reminiscences flashed upon her eyes. _Kazuya smiled to her, asking her condition. He brought several flowers and fresh fish…. They laughed together near the river…._

"Kazu…."

_Kazu took her from the temple, asked her to be his woman… In the bed, Kazuya smiled, saying how beautiful she was…. Kazuya…. Kazu she loved… _

"Kazu…."

Whatever Kazuya was, she loved him.

She really loved him. She always had wanted to tell him how much she loved him. Kazuya's cruel words sometimes made her quivered; making her swallowed her words back. Kazuya was always cruel.

Jun whispered slowly in her dying breath. "Kazu… I love…. You…"

Devil Kazuya smiled sardonically, mocking her. "Funny, saying those sentimental words in the end. Those won't stop me."

Teardrops were coming from her lovely eyes. She had imagined having several children with him, having simple and peaceful life in their modest house, not too big but comfort. Sharing love together. Having warm and blissful family.

Jun gazed directly into his eyes, "I love you…. Always…"

Devil Kazuya paused a while; then continued in his cold and bitter tone, "I don't… I used you."

He could have lied just to make her happy in the very end, Jun thought bitterly. Still, if he had done it, he wouldn't have been Kazuya. Real Kazuya was always bitter. Her Kazu was always cruel. Jun knew it completely. She couldn't hate him. Instead, she loved him for whatever he was. And that always be like that.

"I…. still…. I love you…," said Jun softly before she closed her eyes, smiling. Everything around her was getting darker and darker, swelling her consciousness. Jun let blackness possessed her, drew her into eternal sleep.

Jun stopped breathing. Her neck was turning black and blue as Devil Kazuya released it. He was taking the amulet when he heard Jun's words slipped into his mind, repeatedly, wrecking everything. _I still love you…. _

Suddenly, Devil Kazuya felt overwhelming power came out, making him stop from taking the amulet. Jun's body stumbled lifelessly on the bottom of the cave. He kicked Jun's body repeatedly, hating it, destroying it.

But Jun still lay there, motionless.

Devil Kazuya cried, "FUCK YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I USED YOU ALL THE TIME!"

Devil Kazuya screamed loudly, feeling warmth inside his chest slowly burned him alive. _What is this? What am I doing? _The heat and the pang made him tortured. He held his body, trying to keep sober. _Jun, what have you been doing to me?_

Devil Kazuya fell down. All of his power was dragged by unexplainable force inside himself. After several minutes, Devil Kazuya lost all of his energy in one single blaze and returned to his normal state. The devil inside him was captured inside his heart; left another red mark on his chest for awhile before finally disappeared. It was always getting bigger and bigger. Kazuya knew someday he couldn't control his body anymore.

He would be possessed by devil inside him.

Kazuya's eyes stared at a body next to him, Jun's body. She looked beautiful and serene, as if she were sleeping. Kazuya smiled wickedly at her, trying to take the amulet. Her body was still warm. Smile was reflected from her face. _My sleeping beauty…. My sleeping beauty…._

She was a fool, damn fool, he muttered. She was damned fool for fighting him. She was damned fool for loving him. But Kazuya couldn't explain why he was crying, tears streaming from his eyes. _My sleeping beauty…. My sleeping beauty…._

He had done his first killing assignment when he was four. He had killed almost thousand souls when he reached his twelve, starting from children, men, women, demons, dragons, to his own best friends. He had felt nothing when he killed all of them above but unsatisfied hunger. Kazuya once had made an agreement with a devil, selling his soul for revenge. His devil blood always claimed blood and blood, never stop. This changed when he met Jun.

Jun, with her lovely eyes and wonderful body, slowly went deeper and deeper into his realm, pushing him to open his heart. Kazuya always soothed with her, urged her to follow him anywhere. He had to kill her one day, for her noble purpose toward the amulet. Her death surely would have made everything simple. He could have the amulet for himself, regaining the ultimate power to control everything in this world.

However, He wasn't happy. He wasn't satisfied at all.

Kazuya stared at his wrist, looking at Jun's necklace. He remembered clearly what had happened that night. Nothing could destroy the sacred tree. Nothing. He had to destroy the tree guardian, killing was the only answer. Killing the priestess had been a good answer for the sacred tree would have been destroyed automatically too.

He couldn't kill such beauty. Something inside her had urged him to keep her alive. Now, Kazuya didn't feel any glory or joy. He felt ashamed and wretched, looking at Jun's dead body. All these fucking years, he had never felt that way before.

He wanted her alive.

Kazuya moved closer to her. He quickly grabbed Jun's body, pushing her chest hard over and over.

"Fuck! Fuck you Jun! Wake up you fool! Wake up!" Kazuya tried to awake her. He knew he was out of sense. He knew he was getting crazy. "Wake up I say!"

He couldn't resurrect her from death. He was the one who had killed her with his owns hands. Yet, Kazuya disregarded those facts, trying to make her awake, again and again. Kazuya shook Jun's body. There was no response. He embraced her firmly, crying. "Why did you do this to me? Wake up, Jun…."

Jun face was getting paler. Her body turned cold.

"Fuck it…. If I could sell my soul once again, I would sell it to save you!" He sobbed, holding her tightly. He couldn't help losing her. _Why should I be like this? I'm the great Kazuya! I will rule this world! I won't let anyone stand in my way! Why should I be this pathetic creature looking such fucking woman died? Why? Why?_

Kazuya knew the answer. He damned fucking knew it since he laid his eyes on her in the deep forest several months ago. He had wanted her. He had fallen in love at the first sight with her. Kazuya watched Jun's face, kissing her. He felt salty blood over her mouth. He cried frantically, keeping her in his arms. _Gods, devils, demons….. I shall do anything to make her come back alive! _

Kazuya didn't know how long he had been crying there when something happened. There was a flash of purple shade coming from the amulet. That was so bright and enchanting light, but soft and warm around Jun. Kazuya couldn't explain what was happening around him.

Jun's body turned warm in his embrace. Kazuya blinked his eyes in amazement for he was shocked, yet happy. He could feel Jun's heart's beating slowly. Jun slowly opened her eyes, moving her fingers once again.

"Jun…." Kazuya whispered, tears falling from his dark eyes. "Jun… you're alive…."

Jun nodded lightly, "I…."

"Jun…." Kazuya's voice trembled. His heart was filled with joy and happiness. He had never felt that kind of happiness in his whole life. "Jun, you're alive…."

Jun stroked Kazuya's face with her fingers, touching him. Kazuya was warm, she realized. _What is happening here? I'm dead already…. Is this life after death? _

"Jun…." Kazuya grabbed her face, kissing her madly. He tried absorbing her as much as he could. His sleeping beauty was alive. "Jun, you're alive…."

"Kazuya let me go…." Jun pleaded, pushing him away from her. She couldn't bear the pain, feeling so insecure in his embrace. Kazuya had killed her. Jun didn't know how she could come back alive. Her severe wounds and broken backbone were vanished. Why she didn't die, she thought painfully. Everything would be much easier for her.

Kazuya obeyed Jun, and released her. "Jun…. Are you okay?"

Jun's face was still pale, and her body quite shaken when she tried to stand. Kazuya wanted to help her, but Jun refused. Her heart felt ache, feeling betrayed. "Why am I still alive? You… surely you have killed me…."

Kazuya held his breath, gasping. "I did…. I killed you for sure…. Yes, I killed you."

Jun moved away from him. Kazuya continued bitterly, "I still couldn't understand what had happened to me when I realized you died. I… I… I want you to be alive, Jun. I was so sorry for killing you…. I want you alive…."

Kazuya said it so derisively, making Jun's heart break into pieces. She pursued, "why do you want me alive?"

"Jun…."

"So you can use me again?" Tears started to well in her eyes, brimming over on to her cheeks. "It's more painful than death…."

"Jun, please don't cry…." Kazuya spoke slowly, staring at her with soft eyes. "I never meant to…."

Jun backed away, remembered Kazuya's last words. Those words sent excruciating pain. She wasn't able to handle it. She loved him it made her suffer terribly much looking at him, with so much love revealed from those eyes. "Stay away from me…."

Out of the blue, Kazuya ran, catching her into his arms, holding her. Jun couldn't resist him for Kazuya was so fast. "Don't you get it? You turn me like this! You make me can't life without you!"

Jun cried, "Don't you try to blame me for that…."

"Even I'll be damned forever, Jun…. I need you…."

Kazuya's mouth was on hers before Jun could move, his hands imprisoning her shoulders. At first, Jun wanted to escape, her anger overwhelming her head. However, the softness and his feeling were real, making her surrendered in the end. Jun's mouth softened beneath his.

After several moments, Jun realized how tricky Kazuya became and pulled him away, turning her face. Jun realized she was still wearing the amulet. There was no more blood upon it. It was clean and shiny under the dark cave. _How could it be? Surely Kazuya…. Wait, he's no longer devil…. _

"Kazuya…. You…. You could turn yourself into devil. Are you…."

Kazuya sighed. He had to explain it, sooner or later to her. He would do it now.

"Long time ago I made agreement with a devil, Jun. I had to, otherwise I would die. I was dying and had no choice." Kazuya opened his shirt. There's something flashing red on his muscled chest, hardly to see."Every time I use the devil power, the mark will be wider and wider, possessing me. I couldn't help it, Jun. I have to control my anger, or the devil will take control my body. I knew I hurt you in my devil form. Sometimes I lost my control in that state. I always need blood and sacrifice to repay the power."

Kazuya smiled, "last time I wanted to have the amulet to have ultimate power, Jun. I wanted to be the most powerful man in this world; I wanted to take my revenge. I needed the Ogre for me; I wanted to conquer it for my own."

Jun frowned. Kazuya had used her, lied to her all the time. "You don't have to explain this to me," Jun said huskily.

"That happened last time Jun…." Kazuya murmured, looking at her. "This time I want to get rid of this fucking devil…. Protecting you…." Kazuya's voice was so tender, so reassured.

Jun pulled her face, hardly believing his words.

She was confused. She didn't know she could believe him or not. Kazuya slowly took her arms, staring at her. "You once said you love me, right?"

Jun kept quiet, didn't know what to say. She was too confused to think. There were too much things inside her head, making her worried. Kazuya had just killed her and brought her back alive. Kazuya... _Her Kazu..._

Jun was so confused. She couldn't give away any answers.

"Now you have known everything, priestess. Do you still love me? Do you want to accept me, half devil and cursed like this?" Kazuya smirked, his tone was deprived.

Jun turned her head, couldn't able to answer it. Jun certainly didn't realize there was pain in his eyes. He released her arms. "I know you won't."

"Kazu…." Jun whispered.

"I completely understand, Jun." She heard Kazuya spoke calmly, "I promise I'll guard you until you seal the ogre."

"Kazu…. I don't…."

"Don't worry Jun. I won't touch you. I promise you that. I'll be strictly your guardian. Is it fine?" Kazuya reassured her, his face was unreadable. "I'm very good at killing and surviving. I've been doing it over 20 years. You'll need my help after all."

Jun bit her lips, didn't know how to response.

"Let's talk about it later in the inn, okay?"

There were several sounds came out from the golden house. Jun and Kazuya turned their heads upon it. Kazuya destroyed the golden house with his sudden massive kick. There laid Michelle Chang, tied and unconscious. Jun ran toward her, releasing her.

"I guess my friend hasn't finished the ritual yet. Look, she's alive."

Jun helped Michelle Chang to stand up. She was very tired. Wulong had kept her for almost two days for he hadn't known how to activate the amulet. Jun smiled; reassuring Michelle everything would be fine. Jun didn't understand when Kazuya moved closer to Wulong's dead body. Kazuya sliced Wulong chest with his fingers, taking his heart. His hands full of blood, as he asked Jun and Michelle out from the cave.

"Who the hell is he?" Michelle was frightened. "He makes me scared."

Jun wanted to answer when Kazuya turned his head to her, "The lake is freezing. We can't swim to the top of the lake without catching flu or even worse. I need his heart to turn the lake warm. Besides, as the ambrosia eater, if I don't take his heart, he will be alive in 24 hours from now. Is it clear?"

Kazuya's tone was soft, Jun realized. Then, Kazuya continued, "I'm your best friend's guardian."

Jun felt a sudden stab inside her heart hearing his answer. She bit her lips.

They kept walking through the tunnel. The cave was dark. The more they walked through it, the darker it became. Jun was shivering when Kazuya took her in his arms. "This way makes you warm, right?"

Jun nodded. She felt safe under his arms. Kazu always made her safe despite his cruel acts. In the end of the tunnel, Kazuya released his arms off her. He crushed Wulong's heart and threw it into the water. The water turned green.

"Quickly, we don't have enough time!" Kazuya reminded them. He jumped into the air, leading them to the top of the lake. The water was warm when it touched their skin. Kazuya grabbed Jun's arms, taking her with him.

Day was noon when they successfully out from the lake. Sun was above them, but the sky was dark, snow would come. Breeze made them cold. Kazuya walked toward his horse. He took his clothes, realizing Jun's clothes on his and threw them to Jun. He decided not to make bonfire, and took three of them onto the horse. He realized they had no time. There wasn't enough time.

"Relax, Athena. Only this time darling…." Kazuya soothed his horse before climbed it, taking them with him. "Hold me tightly, Jun… wear your hood, it's cold here."

Cold breeze passed them, delivering icy wind. Along the road, they hardly saw beautiful view. The road was covered with thick snow. The withered trees sent terrible feeling. Tired, cold, and confused, Jun kept quite all the way. Kazuya was also calm. Jun felt his breath, slowly and deep.

She regretted her silence when Kazuya asked her then. She should comfort him, telling her true feeling. She loved him for what he was, human or devil. Even though Kazu had killed her, he had resurrected her alive. Kazu might have activated the amulet somehow. He had resurrected her because he needed her. Kazu surely needed her.

She smiled, feeling better. She would convince him not to be her guardian only. She would convince him later on how much she loved him.

Jun was surprised when she saw someone rode his horse toward them. His silver hair was flowing under his purple coat. The man smiled, showing his white teeth. His well-built body and silver hair reminded her someone she knew.

"Long time no see, brother," the man grinned in front of them, tossing his hood, revealing his handsome face. She knew the man. He was the man who had stayed under the same roof with them. His white horse roared unhappy looking at Kazuya's horse. "Calm down, Arthur…."

"Look who's here…. What took you so long, Lee?" Kazuya smirked. His body tensed, Jun felt it.

"I've come to my conclusion, you have taken that amulet. Give it to me, brother."

Kazuya smiled, "Come and take it, if you can."

* * *

**Finally both of them met each other, Kazuya and Lee. I expect more fights in the next chapter. How if Lee revealed Jun's pregnancy? hahaha ^-^**

**Reviews absolutely will make my hands work faster, so please review! ^_^**


	5. Silverhaired Devil

**Author's note**: My doctor said I have a very sensitive digestive system, so I couldn't eat such sour, hot, spicy food for two weeks. Frankly speaking, I'm really happy knowing this story is accepted between you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing of course! Thanks for picking this into your favorite too! Special thanks to my faithful readers, you really made my hands work faster! Last, I hope you like this chapter as I always do!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 5 Silver-Haired Devil**

_My worthy friend, jealousy is green-eyed monster…. _

_It shall consume thy thoughts, eating thee alive…._

Clouds moved slowly in the sky, dancing with the falling pearly snow. Cold breeze passed by, twirling withered leaves around. Sun hid behind some thick cloud, leaving dark sky in the middle of the day. Kazuya, Jun and Michelle met Lee Chaolan that noon, asking for the amulet.

Lee jumped from his white horse, wiping the snow off from his dark purple fur coat before opening it. In this kind of weather, wearing a coat wasn't a smart choice. Nevertheless, for Lee, being stylish was the only purpose. He was wearing white thick sweater under his purplish blue vest and dark purple trousers with black belt. Those clothes made Lee looked wonderfully handsome, admirable.

Kazuya heard Michelle gasped, her voice cracking beneath her cloak, "He's very attractive, Jun."

He waited for Jun's reaction, cursing the fact she would share the same opinion with her friend toward his eye-catching brother. He always looks stylish, that woman charmer, Kazuya smirked.

"Hmm? Really?" Jun's tone was flat. That was enough. Kazuya smiled widely. _That's my sleeping beauty…. _

"I haven't seen you for almost one year, if I'm not mistaken. Ah, I could smell sweet scents from two people behind you, flowery scents…." Lee stunned, his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're bringing women around."

"Why I can't bring women around, Lee?" Kazuya curved his mouth, irritated.

"Hah? Kazuya I knew for long time never brings partner. Moreover, you would never bring women." Lee chucked, holding his stomach. That fact was so amusing for him. "You have changed your head, right brother? Tell me, are they your lovers?"

Kazuya had never brought someone with him before. That was true. Having partner was obstacle for him. He had always worked alone although his father had already selected partner for him. His ex-partners were always angry and hated him for he fulfilled the missions alone. Kazuya moved his horse backward, whispering softly besides Jun's ear. "Stay on the horse with Michelle. I've got business to be done."

Jun answered softly beneath her cloak, "fine."

Kazuya jumped, taking off his dark cloak, tossing it aside. His dark shirt was opened a bit in the chest, wet. His eyes gleamed with desire. "My body is quite cold. I never thought you'll be a good warmer, Lee."

"It's been a while, isn't it brother?" Lee fixed his purple gloves, "Come on!"

Kazuya threw a fast fist over Lee, but he successfully shunned from his attack, taking some steps backward. "I thought you only spend your time having sex with lots of women."

"Well brother, I also practice some moves in between!" Lee snapped, easily moved and prepared his attack. He grinned a little, "how could you know my recent activities?"

Kazuya smiled sardonically. He tilted his head a little as he ran toward Lee, stroke a deadly blow on Lee's stomach. This time Lee couldn't avoid his attack. Lee closed his eyes in desperation, knowing Kazuya's speed was over him. "Fuck you!"

Kazuya grabbed Lee's hair harshly, and hit him many times before finally released him. "Like what you always want, any parts besides your beautiful face, right?"

Lee barely moved his body, but amazingly he landed his kick over Kazuya. That was a really sudden painful kick. Kazuya, who didn't expect Lee's attack, was falling down on the grass. His nose was bleeding. That asshole successfully hit his nose.

"Damn!" Kazuya muttered angrily. He directly looked at Lee's eyes, confronting him."You just signed your contract with Hades!"

Lee vomited blood before prepare his next move, Kazuya had punched him in deadly parts over his body. That was fucking hurt. "You shouldn't take me too lightly, brother."

Kazuya moved again, filling with hatred and anger. His breath turned heavy. Jun was watching his moves, and that made her worried. Kazuya should manage his anger otherwise…. She didn't want to think about that, she didn't want Kazuya possessed by devil. Jun jumped from the horse, running toward those fighting brothers.

"JUN!" Michelle shouted, surprised.

There, Jun stood between two of them. "Kazuya, please stop!" she shouted. "You couldn't continue this fight!"

"Jun…." Kazuya was shocked looking at Jun there, disturbing him. He wanted to take Jun and put her on the horse. "Fuck it! I'd already mentioned you couldn't…."

That was late. Lee had caught Jun in his arms, smiling. He locked Jun in his arms, holding her neck. He smelled flowery scent again. "If you want me to break her neck apart, you can attack me, brother, anytime."

"What are you doing? She has nothing to do with…." Kazuya's face was blushing scarlet, angry. His voice was cruel and impatient, "Lee, don't you ever dare touch her or I'll kill you, cutting you into pieces before cut your head…."

"My, my…. She's really something, right?" Lee held Jun tighter. "I don't believe this. You have fallen with this woman…."

Jun didn't know what to do. Lee's finger covered her neck, could break it anytime. However, she was more worried about Kazu's condition. "Kazu…. Don't be angry please. Stop fighting with him."

"Lee…." Kazuya's tone was getting worse. _None can touch his Jun like him. _"Release her, coward. Let's have a fair fight here!"

"Did you call him Kazu? Oh…. My heart beats faster," Lee laughed hard. He was enjoying Kazuya's reaction. He never seen Kazuya could be that panic. This was extremely fun. Lee held Jun tighter and felt something on her neck. The woman was wearing something. He hurriedly opened Jun's hood and his eyes were narrowing, surprised. "You…?"

Jun faced was pale. "Please don't fight with Kazu, he isn't…."

"It's you…." Lee released Jun, letting her ran toward Kazuya. He completely forgot about the amulet. "I'll never harm a beautiful lady like you…."

Kazuya hugged Jun as soon as he got her in his arms. "What have you done, stupid?" Kazuya yelled at her, making her terrified. Jun sobbed, holding Kazuya firmly.

"Is your nose okay?" Jun touched his nose lightly.

Kazuya grabbed her fingers, kissing them in front of everyone. He completely forgot what he had said under the cave about never touching Jun. He couldn't control himself. "Fuck you, I don't care if it's broken or not. Can't you think twice before dropping yourself in trouble?"

"Kazu…."

"I wonder if she's your lover?" Lee continued.

He had fallen in love with that woman in the Dragon Inn. Her beautiful tears and trembling body he had longed to forget, but he couldn't do that easily. Something made that woman so attractive. He wanted to have her, possessing her.

Funny, he would say something like that to himself. Lee couldn't remember how many women had opened their legs for him, falling for his charm. Easy women were tasteless, too easy to get and too easy to be forgotten. Nevertheless, he had never forgotten beautiful woman he had met in Dragon Inn. That beautiful woman was now in Kazuya's arms. Lee repeated his words, "I wonder if she's your lover?"

Kazuya looked at Jun directly. Their eyes met with each other. Kazuya felt sudden sensation when he saw her. He desired Jun as always. He wanted her even though she didn't want him.

"Yes, she is." Kazuya answered solemnly. Jun was so happy hearing Kazuya statement. She almost whispered how much she loved him when Kazuya said, "Let's pretend as if you're mine. Is it okay with you?"

Jun quickly nodded, didn't want Kazuya catching her tears. Her heart crushed because of his words.

Lee Chaolan once again felt beaten. Kazuya was always one-step ahead from him. Yet, he couldn't surrender that easy. He wanted that woman and he would do anything to get her. Fuck with his mission. Lee only did the mission to satisfy his curiosity and get laid. He never wanted to be Heihachi successor or else.

Long time ago Heihachi adopted him as his son. Somehow, Lee knew why Heihachi had done that act. Heihachi only wanted Kazuya had another enemy to make his son stronger. He realized that so soon his life became plain. Moreover, Kazuya was damned strong and always won such competition. Lee didn't care about his life in Mishima Assassins squad. That place was deadly boring. He only wanted some fun in his life.

Lee strictly looked at Jun's neck, recognizing amulet he wanted. That was an ordinary amulet at first glance. However, he knew there was something behind it. There had to something special with it. Heihachi couldn't give important tasks in row for Kazuya and him if there wasn't something behind it. He should figure it out soon. He could get two benefits in this mission, taking that beautiful woman and her amulet.

Oh, no, it was three. He could beat Kazuya to death. Lee smiled, "well, then. I think I don't want to take the amulet nowadays."

Jun quickly covered her neck, realizing Lee had already known she had it. Kazuya sneered at him, still holding Jun in his arms. "What a sudden change of heart. What do you want this time?"

Lee continued, "Let's say…. I'll ignore my mission and protect my beautiful lady."

Jun could feel Lee's eyes swapping her body. He desired her, Jun was aware of it. However, Jun couldn't feel any danger in him. She answered rapidly, "Oh, but I already had Kazuya…."

"It's not something that you can decide, love. Brother, pick your option. First, you let me accompany three of you with your permission or second, I'll still accompany three of you without permission."

"Or third," Kazuya smirked, "I'll kill you and you'll follow us from hell."

"Kazu!" Jun exclaimed, "Lee, you can follow us."

"Yes, the more people the merrier!" Michelle joined. Everyone had forgotten her existence. Michelle looked at Jun in Kazuya's arms and said sheepishly, "Jun, you never told me Kazuya is your lover also."

Jun blushed, looking at Kazuya. Kazuya gave his best smile, "Ah, really?"

Lee laughed, "This journey shall be interesting, Jun…"

He repeated her name_. Jun…. Jun….What a beautiful name._

Kazuya narrowed his eyes, he knew Lee had recognized about the amulet. Things would be worse if Lee knew who Jun was. _Fuck him!_

The sky was dark when they arrived at Dragon's Inn. The beautiful thing in the cold winter night was having such clear sky above, shining and glorifying the night. Lee smiled, "If I could fly, I'll take some stars for you, love."

Kazuya inhaled his breath heavily, rolling his eyes. Lee had been talking sweet-talk for 3 hours and he easily found such cheesy words for Jun.

"Can you close your mouth? Jun is sleepy down here."

Jun closed her eyes. She wanted to vomit. Her pregnancy surely made her weak. She was going to vomit.

"Jun, are you okay?" Kazuya asked her softly. "You look pale…. Are you about to?"

Jun vomited many times. She was so weak and couldn't do anything about it. _Oh, Kazu shouldn't know about this… Lee knew it but he seemed forget about it…. Oh, I couldn't stand it anymore…._

Kazuya watched her directly, "Jun what's wrong with you? Hey, are you okay?"

Lee moved his horse closer, and checked her pupils. He checked Jun's pulse. _Damn. Damn_. Lee remembered why Jun became like that. She was weak and trembled for sure. Jun knew Lee had found out about her pregnancy. She shook her head many times. She pleaded dimly to Lee, "Please don't tell him."

"Don't tell me what?" Kazuya said angrily. "What's wrong with you? Lee! What's wrong with her? Answer me bastard!"

"Please Lee…. Don't."

"I'll kill you if you conceal anything from me, Jun!" Kazuya gripped Jun's body firmly. "What's wrong with you these days, huh?"

"Don't hurt her, she…."

"Silent you fuck! I'm talking with her!"

Lee looked at Kazuya for seconds. Kazuya was hurting Jun, and he couldn't see her without doing anything to help her. He couldn't hide it and shouted furiously, "of course she isn't okay dammit. She's pregnant!"

"Huh?" Kazuya released his hands. "What did you say?"

"Your lover is pregnant. She's having your baby now." Lee explained coldly. "Her symptoms are quite clear. Don't you realize it?"

Jun bit her lips. She glanced at Kazuya. Kazuya looked severe as always. _He must be disappointed. He surely is._ Jun jumped from the horse and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and what she would do. Yet, she should get away of Kazuya. Kazuya didn't want this child. He didn't want their child.

Lee and Michelle looked at Jun. Both of them frowned. Kazuya hurriedly jumped from his horse and ran after Jun.

Lee smiled toward Michelle, "Michelle, tell me about that amulet…. Can't you?"

_Kazuya, you'll see. I'll take everything from you one by one…._

Kazuya followed, running quickly like a bolt of thunder behind her. Jun screamed when Kazuya caught her, gripping her body into him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Kazu please let me go…." Jun's eyes were blurry. She hardly saw everything with that kind of condition. She tried to release herself from Kazuya.

_I never wanted children in my whole life. And I don't expect you having a child. Let's cherish our time together Jun. Don't spoil it, okay?_

"Jun, you couldn't have my baby. You should abort it soon." Kazuya said behind her, making her heart ache. "Jun, listen…."

Jun turned her head, facing Kazuya. "It's my baby! _My baby_! Do you hear that? It's up to me whether I want to keep it or…. No! I want to keep it!"

Kazuya's teeth hardened, "You can't keep it, Jun."

Jun backed from him, shouting angrily. "I knew you would say something like that! Why I should listen to you? I want this child, you can't stop me!"

"Jun!" Kazuya stared at her, "I also want to have child, dammit! But I can't!"

Jun cried angrily, "Why you can't? I won't ask your help! I'll keep him alone by my side. It has nothing to do with you! You can keep my words!"

Kazuya lost his patience, he slapped Jun's face. "You're so stubborn! Don't you know that?"

Jun bit her lips. She always did that if she was worried and scared. "If you…. If you want to abort my baby, you'd better kill me."

Kazuya's mouth thinned, his face was pale as white as snow. "I had killed you once, don't you remember? I can't kill you again."

"Why not?" Jun pursued. She had completely gone crazy now. She was so devastated hearing Kazuya's cruel words and reaction. "You want to kill my baby, part of me…. Why don't you kill me again? You'll feel satisfied… absolutely satisfied."

Jun closed her eyes, surrendered to Kazuya's decision. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her body shaken with fear, but she had made up her mind. "If you want to abort my baby, you must kill me too."

Kazuya grabbed her body, kissing her tenderly. "You can have any babies from any men, Jun. But not baby from me…."

"It's our baby Kazu…. We create it together, right? Even…. At that time you might only considered me as…. Ah… But we can make it different now. I don't really care even you're devil or cursed, as long as I love you and you need me…."

"But I care, Jun. I really care. Our baby will inherit my family curse and devil inside me," Kazuya explained slowly, his face was stern. "I don't want our baby not because I don't want a child, but I couldn't let my child having such burden…."

"What do you mean by saying that? If you don't want child you shouldn't…." Jun stuttered finishing her words. She felt ashamed. "If you don't want child…. You shouldn't make love to me…."

"I always kill the woman after I get what I want." Kazuya said boldly, leaving Jun in shock. He looked so severe when he explained his reason. "I don't want this fucking cursed hungry blood lasts in my family. I don't want _family_."

"Kazu," Jun cried. "Kazu…."

"I still want to kill anyone, Jun, every single time. That's very fucking irritating, don't you know that?" Kazuya hugged her tighter. "Please Jun, abort the baby. Let's live together, only you and me after this…."

"Kazu…." Jun closed her lovely eyes. She really loved him, but she couldn't abort the baby. It was against her will. It was against her heart.

"Jun, please…." Kazuya's loving tone hypnotized her, melting her in his arms. He kissed her ear tenderly. "Please, we live together in one place, none shall find out, only two of us…."

Jun felt as if she was going to be broken into pieces. She wanted to live with Kazuya, but she wanted to keep her baby. Her baby was innocent.

"Please, Jun. Only two of us… Forever…."

"I'm sorry Kazu, but I can't…. I want this baby." Jun finally spurred her words. Her eyes mellowed under the moon, which shone brightly above them. "I can't."

Kazuya kept kissing her, caressing her. "Fine, that's your answer. You have decided your choice, Jun. I also have decided mine."

Jun looked at Kazuya, waiting."I'll wait until you give birth, and if I find him dangerous I'll kill him immediately."

Jun paused awhile, thinking. _What should I do? He still wants to kill our baby... Wait a minute... _

The trees trembled in the wind, rustling. Kazuya still watched her, she knew it.

"Kazu, how if my baby is fine?" she snapped, delighted. "There's another chance that he won't share your family curse and devil inside you, because he's my child. It shares my blood too."

"I hope your wish comes true." Kazuya whispered gently, smiling. _I hope that will happen, Jun_. _but that's impossible_.

He stepped forward, getting closer with Jun. Then he carried Jun in his arms. "We had made our decision, Jun. Let's go inside the Inn, you must be tired."

Jun rested her head on his chest, smelling Kazuya's scent. He smelled blood, as always. Jun felt flying in his arms, closing her eyes. She was tired, very tired.

She needed rest at once.

* * *

**What will Heihachi do knowing both of sons betrayed him? What happened next toward Jun and Kazuya's love? Please reviews and shares your thoughts! ^-^**


	6. Ogre's Awakening

**Author's note**: I was searching Kazuya's handsome images through web when some children appeared behind me, saying Kazuya wasn't worth to be admired. I couldn't defense Kazuya for it was one against three. They also said Jin was a lot better. I said Jin was Kazuya's son. They didn't believe me at all, what a surprise! When they saw Jun's full name, they recognized the similarity. I said Kazuya was the father and Jun was the mother, but they didn't marry each other. "So, they did it after college?"; "How could they have son if they aren't married?" After several seconds, finally I opened my mouth, "Okay, why don't you guys go home right now? I guess your mommy is somewhere around here!"

Oh, girl from Iran thanks for enjoying this story, but I've already stated M rating for sex scenes and swearing, why do you still read this? Don't blame me for having moral corruption later on. By the way, thanks for reading and reviewing my story everyone! I'm glad you like it! Last, I hope you like this story as I always do! ^-^

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 6 Ogre's awakening**

_By day and night, the root of evil is calling for friends. Awake, awake…. Great friends, let's enjoy what our beloved mother left to us…._

_Let's enjoy human muddy blood, spreading all, covering land with lovely red, red color…. This belongs to us, not thee!_

Since the beginning of winter, several lands in different places had been destroyed mysteriously. Big trees fell down abruptly, damaging wildlife. Mountainous volcanoes erupted, destroying villages, corps, and spreading hot lava. Last, grey dangerous misty smoke claimed many lives, causing havoc everywhere.

_Filled thy ground with blood….Paying what thou hast promised…. Come on, awake!_

Everyone was worried, feeling scared and terrified under their beds. They sought for answers, demanding rational explanations. However, there was nothing rational with such worldwide disasters, eating victims alive.

_My power shalt be awakened perfectly by joining with purest blood…. Find it immediately! _

Some thought those were the result of fighting Titans in the core of the earth; some insisted those were the result of cursed spirits awakened. However, they didn't actually have the idea how those terrible things could occur recently. Only several people knew the destroyed sacred tree in the South Forest caused that, and they were Kazama's clan.

Kazama's clan held a sanctimony meeting at night. They always held their meeting in Kazama's big squarish frame palace that had once colored opal white, furnishing with wild orchid and grapes vine, making it as one of dramatic buildings. With snow falling outside, the meeting seemed important, creating sacred atmosphere. They were talking about here and there, before finally blaming Jun's family for failing mission on guarding sacred tree.

"It was your daughter fault," an eldest spoke gravely. "She couldn't keep her mission guarding our sacred tree."

"What can you expect from my cousin," answered another with long beard around his white small face. "She was four when all of you chose her to guard the tree. Little Jun was nowhere. She died when the villages and sacred tree were burned, do you still blame her?"

"You don't know what you're saying young man!" the other shouted. "That Jun had the amulet with her too! The amulet should have kept her from any threatens!"

The crowd was silence until the black suited man with solemn expression joined the conversation, "there was nothing left there. The tree was destroyed, and we couldn't find her body and amulet too."

"I guess my sister is alive. I'll find her and help in her mission," said short-haired young girl. Every eye in the meeting was now moving toward her. Her beautiful eyes sparked when she was talking. "If she failed, I'll be the next priestess, right?"

"What on earth are you talking, Asuka?" a young boy behind her whispered, combing his red long hair with his left hand. "It's definitely not our business, silly."

"Who allowed these kids to be in this place?" the palace was crowded at once. Little Asuka and her friend hurriedly left the hall, giggling all the way.

"I told you, see? I told you Asuka!" the teenage boy chuckled, smiling at her and rubbing his horse gently. "They won't allow 13 years old girl entered their holy meeting."

"Holy meeting, my ass!" Asuka twisted her mouth, feeling irritated. "I'll be 14 next summer! I'm not children anymore! You can call me apprentice priestess."

"Do you really want to be priestess? You can't marry and have bunch of children, stupid!" the boy replied. "That's would be my loss," he added softly.

"I just want the title! It sounds romantic, priestess…." Asuka stared at her friend with dreamy eyes, opening her mouth. Then Asuka's expression changed. She became serious. There's no more softness in her eyes. "I know cousin Jun is alive. I can feel it. She's in real danger, I should help her."

The boy curved his mouth, thinking for a while. "Well you always love adventure, don't you?" The boy shouted, but his eyes showed contradictory feeling.

"I should help her…. She needs me."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Good answer! I know I can count on you! Let's get going!"

The boy sighed heavily, knowing kind of fate waiting for them outside was a dreadful one. He closed his eyes and followed his young lady, opening a new gate in his life.

In the middle of the night inside one finest room in Dragon Inn, Kazuya couldn't close his dark eyes. He was holding a glass of wine, lying besides sleeping Jun. Below his bed; he had many wine bottles. He needed those to soothe himself after what had happened during all day. He needed to be drunk.

Kazuya's eyes were drowsy, but he sensed something awkward that night and that made him hard to close his eyes. He remembered once, after he had done his mission. _It was the middle of the starry night of cold winter just like now. He passed those little lights came from small houses, shone brightly from burning fireplace. He peered through the window, looking at happy boys eating dinner together with his lovely family. He cried sadly, wondering one day he would be one of them. That's his promise. _

Kazuya smiled bitterly. What a sentimental boy he had been, he muttered. He would never be one of them with cursing blood rushing inside his veins. Kazuya sipped his wine, feeling light sensation over his body. He would be a father, yeah, he would be a father. He still felt hardly to believe that. He was going to be a father. He watched Jun, tracing her face with free his fingers, and drinking the wine with his other hand. _If only I could kill you, it wouldn't be this hard. I shall enjoy killing anyone in this world, cursing them for having happy life while I couldn't. _

Jun opened her eyes slowly, awakened under his touch. She rubbed her eyes several times. Her eyes were soft and lovely, staring at him intensely. "Kazu…. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm still awake Jun…."

"Why don't you go to sleep?" she asked, scarcely smiling.

Kazuya kept touching her face slowly, "I'm not sleepy enough this time."

Jun blinked her eyes. She looked innocent and pretty in the same time. Kazuya smiled naughtily, "Hey, why not? Come on Jun, drink this together with me."

"I can't drink…. I never had something like that. Drinking is…."

"You're not priestess anymore. You're big enough to do anything, including drinking wine. Come on, let's try some…."

Kazuya handed his glass to her and poured some wine into it. Jun waited a moment before finally drank it, "Kazu…. I never…."

"Just drink it, Jun. You won't know what it like without tasting it."

Kazuya lifted up his chin, waiting for Jun response. She drank it all at once, smacking her lips and raised her eyebrows after tasting it. She moaned, "ahhh!"

Jun looked really funny with that kind expression. She acted as if the wine was poison. Jun closed her eyes and moaned again. Kazuya laughed seeing her reaction, narrowing his eyes.

"It's really your first time drinking this right?" He continued laughing. "Well Jun, with me you'll keep trying new things…."

Jun gulped, "it tastes horrible, but I want more…. Give me some more Kazu…."

Before Kazuya realized what was happening with his lover, Jun had already drunk almost all of his wine stocks. One bottles, two bottles, and many more, making Kazuya laughed harder.

"Give me more….It tastes good…."

"Sucks, you remind me something…."

"Remind you what?" Jun drank more and more wine. "Do I remind you about our love making?"

Kazuya coughed, choking.

"Okay, stop drinking those." Kazuya took his glass from Jun, holding it tightly. He glanced at all of his empty bottles. "Ah, there all gone my stocks."

"Kazu…. do you really serious when you said you wanted to be my guardian only?"

Kazuya pursed his mouth. _Jun changed into pervert under wine's effect. That's very interesting._ "Why do you ask that?"

Jun closed her eyes, then holding Kazuya's fingers with her hands, licking and sucking them one by one like what he had done long time before, during their love making. "You taste nice…. So nice…."

"Jun, you don't know what you are doing…." Kazuya hesitated, but didn't stop her either. _Maybe I should give her more wine next time_. He bent his head toward her, throwing his glass away impatiently. "You don't know what you are doing, and I damned love it…."

Kazuya made Jun shrieked when he cupped her breasts before lowered his mouth to suck them. It was tormenting her much, and she gasped. "Kazu…. Oh, stop it….Can't you open my gown first…?"

Jun was still wearing her white long gown that night and Kazuya hadn't opened it. Its front part became wet because of him. Kazuya smiled wildly, stopped his recent action. With one single strike he ripped off lapel of her gown, showing Jun's beautiful breasts and all. Jun eyes widened, disbelieving what he had just done. "Kazu…."

"What kind of garment is that? So easily ripped off…." He threw his wickedly smile to her, and continued what he was doing. Jun made soft voice, clutching her fingers into his dark straight hair. Kazuya kissed her, demanding softness from her mouth, making her moaned many times in pleasure.

Jun teased Kazuya when he slid off everything left on her body, saying tersely, "What did you mention about never touch me again?"

"Which one….?" Kazuya hardly breathed, entering her. "Oh, that's only reflection of my depressed feeling…. Because you kept quiet when I explained everything…. I thought you didn't love me…."

Jun gasped, trying to move her body under the same rhythm with Kazuya. "How if I say I love you…."

"Then I won't stop touching and making love to you…."

He paused, kissing Jun passionately over and over, feeling such great wave of pleasure over his body and hers. Jun wanted him all right, he knew it.

"How if I say I don't love you?" Jun smiled in wicked way. "Will you stop making love to me?"

Kazuya opened his eyes, directly stared at her, "Why I should stop making love to you when it feels…."

Jun sighed, closing her thighs, and pressing herself into him.

"Like heaven…."

Jun smiled, barely spoke, closing her eyes. "That's a very smart answer, Kazu…."

Kazuya embraced her, absorbing her into his body. Feeling of warmth he longed to get long time ago was there, living with her. At first it made him felt awkward, but not anymore. He could turn into anything as long as he stayed with Jun. Finally, he closed his eyes.

Lee could hear the sounds of their love making, making him jealous. His brother Kazuya was lucky bastard. He knew many things from Michelle Chang last evening. She told him Jun once was a priestess from Kazama clan who guarded sacred tree, and Jun had given her amulet as their parting gift. Lee tried to connect all his information he got. He knew Kazuya's assignment was destroying the tree. _Crap!_ Kazuya had successfully destroyed the tree and captured lovely priestess with him. _Why his bloody father didn't give him the first task?_ Surely Jun would surrender like melting candle under his charms. What's the connection between destroying sacred tree with that powerful amulet? He knew the amulet was an important item. _Shit!_ He should find out soon.

He heard another moaning sound and that completely made him burning. He needed sex badly any women would be fine to release his lustful need. He couldn't ask Michelle to have sex with him. Michelle's Jun friend and she would speak to Jun about all things. _No, make yourself a bit smart Lee_. _Remember what Williams sister had done to you. They demanded high price for their short affairs._ He opened his door and asked the first man he saw, "excuse me," he said, "but is there a fairly high class brothel not too far away from here?"

In the next morning, Lee walked down happily after getting what he wanted. The cold temperature couldn't be compared with warm and soft skin he had felt all over night. That woman was crazy and such exquisite creature, wild, and reminding him with his wife Nina. Hmm, Nina might give birth in the next weeks from now, he said to himself. That little bitch had appeared as cold and sexy woman in front of him, making him crazy and pursuing her for months before found out she felt only jealous over her bitchy sister Anna. Fuck both of them, may they rotten in hell forever for making him their conquest.

Snow falling on his shoulders, made him shivered a moment. Lee fastened his steps, wanting to take Arthur, his white horse with him for little morning exercise when he saw bunch of men he had known for years. _That one must be…. God heaven! Jun is in great danger! _Lee quickly decided to wait for them in the safe place, hoping Jun would be all right. _If I had known they would have come, I would have asked Michelle to have a wonderful one night stand! Kazuya, make sure you'll do something good otherwise I'll kill you! _

The bunch of men sauntered and killed everyone around them during their way to Dragon Inn. They were ruthless people and savage, demanding for blood. The Leader of the team was the man in black costume. His mask covered his soft sad expression. He kept in mind what his boss had told him before. _Kill Kazuya the traitor and anyone with him! Make sure to gain the amulet! _

Kazuya opened his eyes lazily that morning, glancing around the window, realizing morning had come. His eyes softened as he saw Jun sleeping besides him. _My sleeping beauty was sleeping…._ _Fuck, I really couldn't control myself having her around….Why should I never satisfied making love with her? I never feel this kind of feeling when I fuck another woman. _

Suddenly he sensed danger around him. His body trembled with fear. His trained instincts warned him. He had to run as quickly as he could. Kazuya grabbed his equipment, quickly covered Jun's body with his cloak and jumped out from the window.

Jun woke in his arms as they landed outside the window, opening her eyes and staring at him. "Kazu? What are you doing? Oh, why my head feels so hurt?"

"There's no time to explain." Kazuya whistled few times and kept running until he saw Athena came closer. He jumped over his horse with Jun in his arms. "Hurry honey! Run as fast as you could."

Yoshimitsu entered Kazuya and Jun's room only to find nothing. He quickly walked toward the opened windows, and saw Kazuya waved him goodbye. He laughed, that man always managed his way. Nevertheless, not this time, not when he risked his own head. Kazuya, I'll hunt you down wherever you'll go. "King! Let's go, don't waste our time!"

Kazuya laughed so hard his face becoming red, making Jun wondered what was happening that morning. Kazuya stopped his laugh, and slowly turned his eyes toward Jun. He put his head on her tender shoulder, kissing it. "My beloved father has found out our plan, Jun. He would do anything to get the amulet, including killing everyone."

"Huh? Oh, Kazu…. Please stop doing that!"

"I guess you should stop your habit of being naked after having sex with me. Next time please spend some time covering yourself. We live in critical situation."

Jun blushed. Therefore, that night they really had another sex…. _Oh, those bottles made me lose my control_.

"What are you talking? Your father what Kazu?" Jun stopped her words when she saw Lee was there, waiting for them behind some big threes. She cried, "Lee!"

"What have you been doing brother? What took you so long?" Lee moved his horse forward, following Kazuya's horse.

"Damned it, why you always this irritating!"

"Well, maybe because I've got better luck than you. Oh, it seems father had known our treachery. Since we're in the same boat now, can you also explain to me about everything? I deserve to know if you want my help."

"Why should I…."

"You can't guard my love by yourself and you're the one who know it precisely," Lee calmly answered, turning Kazuya's face red. "Be a good boy, brother and explain to me later!"

Kazuya rushed Athena, riding her in extreme speed, leaving Lee behind. He knew Lee still followed after them. He didn't want Lee interfering with his business. He knew what Lee wanted and that made him angrier than before. His mood wasn't good and he really wanted to kill someone right now.

"Kazu…." Jun said softly. "Is your relation with your brother not good?"

"It's not your problem, stay away of this!" Kazuya retorted furiously. His voice was sharp. "Don't you know this entire problem with him started because of you?"

Jun looked away, feeling annoyed and angry. She realized Kazuya was in his bad mood and he also always said cruel words, but sometimes he made her terribly sad. She didn't want to cry, Kazuya would hate her more, but she couldn't help it. She bit her lips, hoping Kazuya didn't see her tears.

"Asshole, don't cry Jun!" Kazuya sighed, knowing Jun's shoulders shaken. _That woman must be crying…..And he is the core of the problem. Damn it! _

Jun didn't say anything and wiped her tears in silence.

After they passed several mountains in crazy speed, Kazuya finally stopped his horse in the middle of a forest. They couldn't continue their journey because heavy snow came and covered everything. Athena refused to keep running, exhausted. Kazuya never wanted to push her more than that. They had reached that far, and he believed Yoshimitsu couldn't track him under such weather.

Lee joined them not long after Kazuya finished making bonfire and finding food for both of them. His silver hair waved as he walked toward them, and he still hardly breathed. Kazuya was damned fast, he acknowledged. He saw Kazuya was gathering his food around the fire.

"What are those?" Lee mocked him, looking at Kazuya's food, which was consisted of wild berries and several mushrooms. Then he moved his eyes to Jun. His eyes widened, and he smiled viciously. Kazuya knew what was Lee having in his mind. He wanted Jun, and that made him extremely jealous. Lee always got every woman he wanted, he never failed.

"Crap! What are you looking at?" Kazuya snapped. Jealousy entered his veins, making his blood hotter than before. He blocked Lee's eyes, hiding Jun behind him.

"Love, you are wearing…. Hardly nothing…." Lee stopped and searched something from his bag. He threw a long purple cotton shirt and a blue sweater toward Jun. Kazuya caught those clothes and he looked so angry. Lee continued, "those are better than that dark old-fashioned cloak, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Lee stared at Kazuya, "brother, if you can't take her as it should be, let me take over your job. She deserves better man."

Kazuya groaned furiously, his patience was wearing thin. "You're such…."

"Kazu, just give those clothes to me." Jun took the clothes from Kazuya, her eyes beamed. She felt cold and quickly wore them behind Kazuya's back. Kazuya was still quiet, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Lee watched them, grinning widely. _It's only a matter of time, she shall be mine_….

Kazuya stared back at him, feeling uneasy. _Lee is such a painful bastard. _"Don't you dare turning your head toward her, asshole!"

After Jun finished wearing those clothes, she stepped back, shifting closer to Lee. "Lee, thanks for your kindness. I'll give them back…."

"No need love. They're all yours now. Do you want something to eat? I have some cheese and fruits if you want. These are better for your stamina and your pregnancy."

Realizing Jun won't receive his offer, Lee handed some to Jun. He grabbed Jun's hand and put some cheese and apples. Jun looked at Kazuya first before she took them. Kazuya looked firm and stoned. He gazed her back with wild eyes, making her felt guilty. Jun walked closer to Kazuya and handed him food Lee had given to her. "Kazu, let's eat these together…."

"Get off me!" He raised her hands and the food was flying into different directions. Jun cried and gathered the food one by one. She really felt sad over his response.

"If you don't want to take them, "she stopped a while, pressing her voice. "You shouldn't do that. You should appreciate what we can get today."

After gathering the food, Jun couldn't stop her tears. Her feeling wasn't stable these days and Kazuya made her felt worse. She moved away from both of them, didn't want them to catch her sadness. "I'm going awhile. I'll be back soon," she announced. She walked hastily toward the forest.

Jun knew Lee was a good-hearted man. He could give anything for woman he loved. She could feel it. Might be her life would be better if she fell in love with that man. But she couldn't stop loving Kazuya. If falling in love made her blind, let her blind forever for she only had Kazuya in her heart.

Somehow, Kazuya could share Jun's feeling. He rushed over her, following her into the forest. He called, "Jun…."

"I want to be alone…." Her voice trailed off. Jun didn't want to stop. She kept on walking as fast as she could. Kazuya increased his speed, passing her easily and hugged her from behind, caressing her as he caught her in his arms.

"Jun…." his tone was deprived, full of sadness. "Jun, I'm sorry…."

Jun bit her lips, "you don't have to say anything to me. I don't need…."

"I'm so jealous, and I act so stupid because of it. Please forgive me…." Kazu didn't let her go. "Jun, don't you know about my feeling?"

"How I suppose to know your feeling? You keep saying something that makes me mad." Jun sobbed. "I know you hate me crying, but I couldn't stop it."

"Jun…."

"If you don't want me to be your burden," Jun's voice was sharp. "Just leave me here. I can survive, Kazu. I am always left behind, after all. You don't have to worry about me."

Kazuya gripped Jun's face and kissed her to stop her whining. Jun didn't want to be kissed in that kind of situation, but Kazuya was always stronger than her, pushing her to follow his command. He was a great cheater, Jun thought sadly. She would do anything to keep him besides her. She really loved him.

"Jun," said Kazuya as he released her from his arms. "I can't live without you…. Thinking Lee might steal you under my nose makes me…. Ah, you won't….."

Jun touched Kazuya's face lightly, "Kazu…."

"Stay with me, Jun." Kazuya begged her, watching her with his dark brown eyes. "Please don't leave me for whatever reason."

Jun smiled happily, "I won't. I'll stay with you as long as you want me, Kazu…."

Lee had watched that love scene from afar. Jun was really stupid, falling for that kind of beast. She only needed some time to know who the better man was. That's only the matter of time. He believed that only the matter of time.

Kazuya carried Jun in his arms, bringing her back to the bonfire. His mood was getting better. He even smiled through the way. They surely felt so happy when something very big and black came toward them.

"I smell it…. _Kazama's blood_…. Give me your blood…." The creature spoke in its creepy voice, glaring at Jun's eyes. "Give me your blood…."

Jun shrieked. Her eyes widened seeing that demon. The demon was 12 feet tall, with two big horns on his big dark green head. Its eye was shining yellow as it stared at her with hungry look. Its wings were small, seemed as ornament on his back. It was Marbas, one of the Ogre's loyal servants, she thought. It was hunting her, her family.

"Go, hide somewhere. I'll be back!" Kazuya commanded and put Jun from his arms. He jumped out, pounced on the creature with high speed. He managed to ride on it, holding its horns. He laughed, "you're such a big bull!"

"Kazu! It was Marbas! Be careful!"

"Yeah? Are you sure, Jun?" Kazuya broke both of its horn with one deadly strike, and then he flipped backward over in the air. The demon screamed angrily, blowing everything in front of it.

Kazuya ran and jumped again, kicked the demon right on its chest. The demon fell down. "Baby, baby…. Such weakling creature! Run to your beloved daddy, big baby."

Jun watched it carefully, didn't believe her eyes. Kazuya was very powerful. The demon tried to get him, but Kazuya was too fast for it. Kazuya chuckled before hitting the demon on its only eyes, making a big hole through its head. The demon tumbled down, falling to the ground. Green blood covered the whole area, bursting out from its head.

"There goes a lovely creature!" He yelled. "Ah, it makes my hands dirty."

"Kazu?" Jun bit her lips. Kazuya was surely strong, really strong. "Are you okay?"

"You can see it even couldn't lay any fingers on me. Hah? Does it have any fingers?" Kazuya laughed, showing his evil face. "Oh, it spoke about blood, your family blood."

Jun still confused and terrified, didn't know what to say. Kazuya smiled and walked toward her, kissing her softly. "It said about wanting your blood. What's so important about it?"

Jun finally remembered about sealing the Ogre, about her family's heritage—their pure blood. She should immediately return to her family, explaining everything. "Kazu, I should be back to my family and explain about us," she exhorted tenderly, "I need their help to seal the Ogre. Actually that was my responsibility, but I can't seal the Ogre in this state."

"Hmm?" Kazuya raised his eyebrows, wiping his green-blooded arms. "Why can't you seal the Ogre?"

"I'm not virgin anymore, remember?" Jun paused and smiled bitterly. "We need priestess to seal the Ogre. So, we have to go to my family and find someone to replace my place."

"Fine, where's your residence, Jun?"

"Not so far from my old temple. In the Southern Villages, if I'm not mistaken." Jun quickly added. "Kazu, do you mind if you give proper clothes for me? I feel uncomfortable only wearing these."

"Yeah…. Let's go…." Kazuya smiled, things were getting interesting nowadays.

* * *

**Kazuya wants to go to Jun's big family with bunch of assassins looking for his head! What Lee might do to destroy their love? Now it's the time to review! ^_^**


	7. Break time

**Author's note: **talking about Lee, I don't want to disappoint you, ladies but Kazu is our protagonist here! *holding Kazuya's picture which is made by herself and kiss it* However, I also like the idea of ex-playboy becoming great lover. Hmm, I'll think about that later. Thanks for your supports and attention to my story this far especially for my faithful readers! Thanks for your reviews too! Last, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! ^-^

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 7 Break Time**

_Watch me with thy vicious eyes; thou shall get nothing but emptiness_

_For thy hatred had turned me into bleak, pointless creature_

_Horrid life I couldn't endure thou hadst called nature of living in this frantic world_

_Possessing callous skills and such made me suffered until sweetness urged_

_To come over and save my vacant soul, offering unrequited love_

A cold sunny morning with lots of busy activity around had been one of Sun Veneti Town. It was an old town, which was consisted of hundred islands and canals from saltwater lagoon, which stretching alongside the shoreline. Old gothic architectures with blue, black, and purple color dominated in every corner and orange sparkling water that reflected from the algae in the bottom of canals were able to hypnotize everyone to stop and admire the city to the highest glory, creating poems and praising Sun Veneti in their best efforts.

Freezing weather and long icy canals connecting the islands of Sun Veneti was the only transportation from the famous trading town. According to the calendar, last month should be spring. Winter seemed endless. However, the heartless winter wasn't able to stop its citizens to continue their marketing activities.

Lots of sellers, costumers, and businesspersons traded their belongings, shouting their goods and competing to each other from their colorful gondola—classical Veneti boats. Some gondolas were ready to rent since there was no way to pass Sun Veneti Town without crossing its canals.

"I never thought Kazuya would agree with my plan dragging all of us here," Lee started speaking when Kazuya was choosing gondola quite far away from Jun and him. Kazuya didn't want many people realized that he always went together with Jun. Looking for pair was easier than single, and he realized that. That was why this time he let Lee accompanied Jun.

That morning they reached Sun Veneti town. Kazuya decided to pick the finest gondola for carrying Athena and Arthur together, which meant renting bigger gondola since two of those horses hated each other as their master always did.

"Have you traveled here, love?" Lee politely asked, his soft dark eyes waiting for her answer. That morning he was wearing white shirt with golden ornament around its collar. His dark purple pants wrapped tightly his long muscular feet. Lee couldn't be more handsome than he always be. Many women eyes watched him as they passed by, but Lee completely ignored them. He focused all his attention to Jun. Lee repeated, "have you?"

Jun shrugged her shoulders in Lee's purple long shirt and blue sweater, smiling shyly, "I guess not."

"Oh, really?" Lee wondered. His eyes gleamed, showing bigger curiosity than ever. "How come?"

"I'd been living in the South Forest for almost 16 years, Lee. It's my first time in Veneti." Jun answered calmly, watching all of the beautiful surroundings. The golden water sparkled from the canals. Yellowish snow passed through from the clear sky, sending wonderful feeling to her. Jun wanted to touch the yellowish water, but she felt ashamed to do it.

"It becomes yellow because the algae under the canal is yellow, Jun. Ah, come on. Just put your leg into it if you want." Lee smiled, kneeling in front of Jun and opened one of her boots. "Go on, just put your leg into it, but only several seconds coz' the water's damned freezing!"

She put one of her feet inside the canal, giggling joyfully. Her face was delighted, filled with happiness. She exclaimed, "it's cold!"

"Hahaha, I bet it is. Look, your leg is turning yellow. The algae are quite interesting, aren't they? Time up, love."

Jun moaned, kept splashing the surface. "I want to stay here forever; this magnificent place is so beautiful."

"No, you're wrong, love. You are lot more beautiful than everything I've ever seen." Lee praised Jun's lovely face, lifting her out from the water and hugging her. He stared at her directly and said, "you are very beautiful woman, Jun."

"Lee, please stop…. Kazu will…." Jun begged, turning her head and saw Kazuya was watching them. His face was grim.

"But you're right. It's exactly one of the magnificent towns in this world, Jun", Lee continued, ignoring Kazuya's angry eyes as his brother raised his eyebrows toward him, showing his evil expression. He purposely dragged Jun with him behind the building nearby, still lingering his arm around her waist.

Kazuya definitely didn't permit Lee to speak nor touch Jun like what he was doing, but he ignored Kazuya's warning. Since Lee knew about the attack in the forest by demon called Marbas, Kazuya became more protective than ever. He accompanied Jun anywhere, and was always there. Until they arrived in Sun Veneti, Kazuya also hadn't explained anything to him, making him irritated than ever.

Kazuya should pay his ferocity silent acts very expensive to him.

"Lee, please stop…." Jun released herself and ran away from him. With amazing movement, Lee grabbed Jun's white arms and swung her in beautiful waltz moves, dancing with her.

"I'm so happy to be with you, love."

Before Jun acknowledged what was Lee doing, she was in his arms again. Lee hugged Jun closely, pressing his chest toward her. Jun could smell his scents, alluring, charming. He directly saw her eyes, smiling warmly to her. Jun could hear Lee's heart beat faster under his well-built chest. "Kazuya is a very lucky bastard to have you besides him. However, love, I wonder if he could love you as much as I do."

Kazuya tried hard to redeem his anger seeing Lee's action, dragging Jun nowhere. _That darn pig, where is he taking Jun away?_ Kazuya always played polite and charismatic during his business arrangements. That time felt like hell for him. Even though his heart was burning with fire, flaming and dissolving his sanity, Kazuya had to manage himself for continuing his bargain with the gondola's owner. Asshole, that was hard to do now, he muttered.

"Well, can't you give me lower price, sir? For I and my wife just got married, and I have to prepare much money for our first baby," explained Kazuya with clipped tone. _They vanished behind that big house, where they will be?_

The gondola's owner was a young man in his middle twenties, but he looked smart and had good experiences in making business decision. Kazuya found him difficult to handle, but the man's gondolas were the best in the town.

"Sorry, there's no lower price, sir. It's exactly the best deal I could offer," said the young man with his eagle eyes. "It is the best choice for new couple."

Kazuya hardened his teeth; feeling terrified for he couldn't see his lover and his arch. _New couple…. Jun and Lee…. _

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kazuya was angry; he looked frustrated, making the man anxious and worried. "Don't fuck with me!"

"It's not the best deal, si…sir…." The man stuttered, trying not to show his fear. Kazuya ruthless eyes turning him into stone, "Hmmm, I shall receive your offer immediately…. Sure."

"I'm not speaking with you, moron!" cursed Kazuya and he quickly jumped from the other side of the canal, losing his patience at last. "Where's that bloody fucking sucker?"

"Tell me how to make you love me," Lee held Jun with one hand, bending his head to her neck and licking it. The alley wasn't serene and quiet. However, many people passed by behind them, ignoring their act. Since Sun Veneti was a magnificent town, many people came there for having their honeymoon. Perhaps they considered them as one of those couples.

Jun tried to escape, but Lee held her firmly. Jun finally gave up and lowered her voice, hoping Lee would release her. "Lee, I really love you as one of my beloved friend, I couldn't love you more. Please stop…."

"Fine love; give me a friendly kiss then." Lee pressed his lips to her. Jun wanted to scream but his mouth, urging her to open hers, swallowed her voice. Lee's kisses were soft and tender, melting into her mouth. After several minutes, Jun finally opened her mouth, and letting Lee went deeper and deeper. Lee's tongue entered her mouth, caressing her tongue. His hands pressed between her thighs, touching it lightly.

Against her cold body, Lee's touch was soft and warm. Jun gasped, realizing one of Lee's body parts became hardened. _Kazu…. Oh, Kazu help me please…._ Lee gently inserted one of his hands inside her shirt, his thumb stroking her nipple. His mouth was wet and warm, keeping her and locking her. Jun started crying, asking Lee to stop. _Kazu…._

Lee certainly ignored her demand. He kept touching her, kissing her.

"Is it a friendly kiss or French kiss?" Kazuya spoke fiercely as he appeared abruptly behind him, taking Jun away. Jun's face was filled with horror and her eyes were blurry, tears falling upon her face. Kazuya punched his face and gave Lee a sudden painful kick on his stomach, throwing him afar.

"You shit! You can satisfy your fucking lust with fucking whores, right? Why should you check on my woman? Let's finish everything here at once!"

"Kazu, please... Lee only wanted to…." Jun defended Lee, who just wiped his blood from his mouth. Lee smiled widely as Jun watched him. He didn't look guilty or wanted to ask for forgiveness, Jun thought. _What is Lee thinking at this time? Kazu could kill him! _

"I don't want to hear you covering that damned shit, Jun! Damned you! Oh, did I make a mistake? Did you enjoy his kisses? Do you want him to kiss you again?" Kazuya accused her, making Jun sad. She bit her lips.

"Kazu, don't be silly…." Jun started to cry. She became more emotional these days. Her mood changed many times and she tried her best not to show it in front of Kazuya. "Lee, please….."

Lee narrowed his eyes, smiling wickedly. "I won't deny anything, brother. I love your lover."

"Fuck it!" Kazuya moved forward, drew closer. "Come on, stand up! Let's finish this!"

"Okay, I…."

"Lee! Kazu! Please stop! There's no need to fight!"

Kazuya threw a sudden blow to Lee's face. However, Lee didn't resist nor guard himself. He only accepted Kazuya's attack. "Damn you! Don't be a sissy bastard!"

"I said I'll protect my love, means I only care for her words. She asked me to stop, brother." Lee retorted slowly.

"Fine, let's go Jun." Kazuya angrily took Jun with him.

"You can do anything you like which only makes things worse! I knew Yoshimitsu and his teams are looking for us, and you know you can't fight with all of them alone!" Lee shouted. His face was swollen, turning blue. "Besides, lots of demon wants her blood too. Hate it or not you have to let me join you and help her!"

"You damned rascal!" Kazuya shouted. "You think you're smart, aren't you?"

Lee stared at Kazuya, changing his expression. "You are the smart one here, brother. I knew you had been waiting over there since I kissed her. You just wanted to know her reaction. You wanted to know whether she is faithful of not."

Kazuya smirked, waiting for Lee's explanation. Jun was stunned and lost for words. She trembled, almost falling down. She didn't want Kazuya to misunderstand her, not after what they had done so far. "Kazuya, we have to talk."

Kazuya leaned across her, holding her in his arms. "There's nothing we should talk about, Jun."

"Yes, there is and that's a must," Jun insisted. "I don't want you…."

"Jun, you really don't have to explain since I've seen everything."

"So why don't you stop him? Can't you imagine how my feeling was?" Jun curved her lips, her eyes showing great sorrow. "Lee kissed me many times and I really detested because I couldn't resist him. Kazu, you should understand, I didn't feel the same feeling when I'm with you." Jun clarified everything.

Kazuya grabbed Jun and planted soft kisses on her mouth. Jun closed her eyes, realizing how different their kisses were. She loved Kazuya, and that was the different. All she needed was having him with her.

"Brother, you may win the battle but you won't win the war," Lee interrupted.

"Fine, you just declared open war to me, Lee." Kazuya released Jun from his arms. "Try to win her heart if you could…."

"Kazu!" Jun shrieked, surprised hearing his words. "I'm not your…."

"Since we're in the same situation now, tell me everything. You've been hiding such things from me. Eventually I shall find out soon, and it would be better if I heard it from your mouth. I always want to beat you as you always do. However, let's do it with style, fair and square, brother."

Kazuya laughed hard hearing Lee's explanation, "you're using my ego to beat me."

Lee lifted up his chin, wondering. "Does it work brother?"

"Fuckin'work, Lee. I'll tell you. My lover Jun here is one of Kazama's clan, ex-priestess whose job is taking care of an enormous tree in South Forest. She should remain virgin to purify the tree, and her amulet is, you can say, the weapon to do it. Somehow, she had given the amulet to her friend, Michelle, and stayed in South Forest without any protections."

Jun sighed deeply, resting her head on Kazuya's chest. Kazuya smiled and stroked her hair softly. Lee watched their happiness and promised to destroy it soon. _That bastard didn't know Jun had opened her mouth and almost replied my kisses then. Just wait, brother…. Just wait…._

"Why the tree should be guarded is because her clan had captured and sealed a powerful ogre in it. It is a very threaten creature that had almost destroyed our world nearly 200 years ago. It could summon lot of demons and such, which means it controls other demons."

"Cool…. I never knew there's such ogre."

"Well, I guess our beloved father knew about this and wanted to release the ogre for some reasons I haven't found out yet."

"Don't hide anything, brother. We all know him very well. He wants to possess the ogre for himself, but how could he control that ogre? Is it the function of that amulet?"

"Sucks, you always have brilliant ideas…. Well, the amulet," Kazuya pointed at Jun's neck, "is the only item to control that ogre. I must tell you this; I'm helping Jun to seal the ogre."

"Don't be silly, you would never want to seal it, it's the ultimate power!" Lee exclaimed, his face turning serious and stern. "Having ogre under your command means having powerful authority and possessing demons militia too! That's almost your purpose…."

"The ogre could destroy the world, Lee. Its destructive power always claims human blood, massive amount of blood. Besides, the amulet could corrupt anyone with evil deeds. The only way to save this world is seal the ogre's back." Jun joined in their conversations, pulling herself to stand. She had to convince Lee that sealing the ogre was the only way to save their world. "And Kazuya really had changed, believe me."

"Yeah, I believe my brother had transformed himself into priest these days…."Lee scorned at Kazuya, undeniably didn't trust him. "So, tell me how to seal the ogre?"

"Only my clan could do it. To seal the ogre, the priestess of our clan should wear this amulet and lock it into a sacred place, as my ancestor did long time ago."

"Ah, that explain why some demons are trying to kill you, they want to eliminate their lord's enemy, the ogre. But why they also want your blood?"

"The true power of the ogre is still hidden inside our blood. To activate it, the ogre should hold ritual with our blood." Jun stated, her face becoming severe. "Ah, if only I could have guard the sacred tree perfectly, all of these problems would have never arisen."

"What are you talking about, idiot. It's not your fault, it is Heihachi's fault."

"Heihachi? Who is he?" Jun questioned Kazuya, turning her head toward his face. "Why you blamed him?"

"He's my-our father." Kazuya and Lee answered at the same pace. Then they laughed at their unexpected responses toward Jun's question.

"Don't imitate my words, asshole," said Kazuya, laughing.

"I guess he wants to have this amulet as fast as he could, because all disasters are coming. Numbers of victims keep increasing recently." Lee said sadly, knowing such information this morning as they arrived. "Is it possible that this extended winter is one of the results of his awakened? I've heard that several disasters had happened around the world, making people worries."

Kazuya stayed quiet. He knew that too, but he didn't want to tell Jun, knowing Jun might blame herself. If there were someone to blame, that would be him.

"That bald-headed egoist! He should pay for all of these terrors." Lee spoke gravely.

Lee stayed calm and glanced toward the sky, thinking. Beautiful yellowish snow melted on his face, made him shivered. Many lovely faces appeared on his mind, his lab in the remote place, and many more. Then, he slowly faced Jun, the most attractive and lovely woman he had met in his life. The other women were only for practice. Jun was real.

Lee finally made up his mind. "So, your mission is sealing the ogre, Jun?"

"Yes, that's my responsibility." Jun answered tenderly.

"Then, I'll help you to do it. You can count on me, love."

"I'm sick hearing you always call her love." Kazuya gaped at Lee with his merciless eyes, warning him. "Stop calling her _love_."

Lee disregarded his warning and spoke bravely, "you told me to win her heart, brother. You'll sorry for saying it."

"Well, just try your best, Lee." Kazuya replied confidently, taking Jun in his arms toward the Gondola's shop. He stopped a moment and asked Jun to wait. Kazuya walked through the deck to take Athena with him. Lee followed him there, taking Arthur too. He put him not too close with Kazuya's horse because Arthur hated Athena so much. He didn't know why, but there something happened between those horses long time ago, maybe 3 or 4 years ago in their stables of assassin squad. How could horses have sloppy feeling? Lee questioned himself.

When they arrived in the shop, the man had prepared the finest gondola for him. It was big and enormous enough. The woods were reddish and strong, showing good quality. Kazuya actually didn't want to take it, but the man insisted. "Don't worry sir; you should save your money for your family first. Ah, is she your wife? How lovely she is."

"I'll gouge your eyes out if you dare looking at her like that. She's mine." Kazuya said coldly, making the man terrified and running away as soon as Kazuya handed the money.

"20 gold coins are more than enough, sir. Well, have a nice journey to the next place!"

Kazuya snorted and hurriedly put Athena into the gondola. "Have a nice journey your ass! Huh, cowardice man! I never asked him to give me price that low!"

"But you indicated that kind of price, brother. And I really appreciate your good job, well done." Lee sneered at him.

Jun disregarded their verbal fighting and stroked her dark hair softly, climbing the gondola when Kazuya stretched his hands, welcoming her. Jun accepted his offer, giving her hand and jumped into gondola.

"Our next stop is clothing market, Jun. I'd like to rip off those ugly clothes from your body," Kazuya stated his destination. "Hurry up, asshole!"

Lee grinned, taking Arthur inside. He advised Jun when he passed her. "I know a great place to purchase beautiful dresses here. Oh, don't forget to buy maternity dress too for your tummy will be bigger. I guess you also should check your health, Jun."

"If it's okay with you, you can go there," Kazuya answered for her. Jun nodded lightly. She was happy Kazuya paid attention to their unborn baby. Kazuya might change his mind and accept their child—disregarding the cursed bloodline.

Clothing had its own place in Sun Veneti Town. There were many shops near Rialto Bridge, big and colorful. Jun was so amazed by the shops beauty, pursing her mouth.

"Don't waste our time love, let's get going!" Lee took Jun's hand, entering many shops. Not to anyone surprise, many sellers and designers there knew Lee well. They asked about Jun and Kazuya, but Lee only smiled. He requested the finest material for his lovely woman.

"Not too tight please. Oh, obviously not from that material, it's so itchy and cheap." Lee commented and picked out some dresses with some sexy underwear. "Jun, come here. Try these clothes over there."

Jun followed his command and entered a small closet in the corner of the building with clothes. That time Kazuya followed behind them. He believed on Lee's good taste in clothing, and hoped Jun would feel happy. He knew Jun would be so happy and he's absolutely right. Jun never tried so many clothes in her life so she felt so excited about it. Kazuya watched her closely, loving every time Jun came out from the closet with new garment.

Lee picked several blue velvet dresses, asking Jun to pick one. Jun chose the short dress with small black ribbon around its waist. When she was wearing it, she looked deliciously sexy. The dress wrapped her body closely, showing all her curves.

"No, don't use that one! Take it off!" Kazuya yelled behind her. His face blushed, tracing her bodyline like wild wolf. "Unless you want sex every single time, you can save that one."

"Love, I hate to say this, but I agree with my brother. Your sensual body makes us rushing in to ravish you. Huh, let's stick on with white simple color then!"

Jun really liked her blue dress, but she didn't like those kinds of reactions. "Oh, fine."

Lee handed her some white short dresses with various models. Jun picked one simple silky dress with opened-button lapel. Light pink rose ribbons along its shoulder made her looked innocent yet sexy.

"Ah! That one fits you very well." Kazuya smiled widely. "That's my woman."

Lee didn't comment anything and gave her lots of dresses, "try these."

Before sun reached their heads, Lee had purchased more than three dozens of clothes for Jun. Lee also had chosen several maternity dresses for her in many sweet pastel colors. Jun didn't know how she could keep all of them and when would she wear them. Lee smiled and whispered softly besides his ears, "lovely dresses fit lovely lady like you. I'll make sure you'll use all of these, love."

Jun bit her lips. Lee shouldn't be that nice to her.

A bunch of women entered the shop and spotted Lee. "Hey handsome long time no see! Are you hurt, darling? Look! Your face is swollen."

"I'm okay," Lee politely replied, backing away from those women with Jun in his hand. "Thanks for your attention, but I have someone who'll take care of me now."

Those women looked jealous, realizing how beautiful Jun was in her white dress, and moved out from the shop without any words. Lee smiled, "thanks love."

Kazuya was away to buy food not far from that shop. After several minutes, Kazuya entered the shop and asked them to leave. "Let's try some food over there. They only serve salad and vegetables here. I need meat and meat." He was surprised realizing lots of clothes in Lee's hands. "Are you buying half clothes from the shop, Lee?"

"Don't mind me. Let us buy some risotto with_ sarde in saor— _marinated sardines! You'll like it love." Lee said loudly and entered the gondola with lots of clothes.

They spent their lunch inside the gondola. Kazuya didn't care buying traditional food in Veneti and bought lot of meats. Jun ordered some salad and_ fregolotta_— a crumbly cake with crunchy almonds. Kazuya wanted some and Jun fed him, chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Kazuya asked her. He chewed the cake and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He never thought he would enjoy this much. Everything seemed perfect, except Lee.

"It's so enjoyable, Kazu. I wish we could have a life like this, forever," Jun responded. "Life is so beautiful."

"There, in the next canal, you'll meet a great physician, Jun." Lee snapped, swallowing another piece of sardines into his mouth. He didn't like their conversation. Moreover, he hated the situation between two of them, Kazuya and Jun. He should do something smart and fast to separate them. He wouldn't give up that easy.

In the next canal, they saw a small building. The color was pale and dull, uninteresting. Kazuya tied the gondola and asked Jun to enter the building. They hopped onto the small deck in front of the building. Lee almost knocked the door when it was suddenly opened.

"Come in," a dark husky voice heard from the hall.

Lee and Kazuya asked Jun to come with them. The physician was young and mysterious since she was wearing mask. Her long raven hair and well-muscled body made Jun wondering about her real job. Lee greeted her; meanwhile Kazuya only nodded his head.

"I'm Kunimitsu. I'm a physician and warrior too." She said in deep voice, so mystifying. "Lee said you want to check your health, Jun."

Jun knew Lee hadn't spoken any words since they arrived almost 5 minutes ago. So, how could the woman know about her? She wondered.

"I can read minds." The masked woman said. "Sometimes it makes me crazy, but now I can handle it. Okay, follow me dear. No, both of you stay outside. You, stop thinking of screwing women and you, stop thinking of killing humans or demons."

Both of men sighed, feeling frustrated. Kazuya protested, "but I want to know about…."

Kunimitsu's eyes were bigger when she saw Kazuya's wristband, which once had been Jun's necklace. "Damn you, that is a priestess necklace, right? Where did you get that?"

"He raped one and took it from her," Lee answered grimly. "Come on Kunimitsu, let us in…."

"I'll tell both of you later on. Jun, follow after me."

Jun was asked to lie down on white small bed inside a nice decorated room. The ornaments were almost colored purple. From the opened windows, light entered the room and created quirky sensation. Jun placed her head on the pillow. Kunimitsu touched her hand, checking her pulse.

"You really need some good quality rests. Your body is getting weaker. Ah, it's hard, I know. Next time ask Kazuya to control his lust. He can't force you to satisfy his need anytime." Kunimitsu's voice changed, becoming soft. "With that kind of condition, Jun, you could lose your baby. Luckily for you, your baby is strong."

Kunimitsu put her hand under Jun's dress and tapped her tummy, pressing it lightly. "It is quite small for 5 month pregnancy."

Jun closed her eyes, realizing Kazuya had already impregnated her that night, inside the temple. It happened almost 5 month ago, in the beginning of the winter. Winter usually only lasted 3 months, she acknowledged it. That meant the ogre had changed the weather too….

How much destruction had happened since that night? Jun closed her eyes in fright, knowing she was the cause of all. Jun bit her lips. "Oh…."

"Jun, stop thinking negative. It is bad for you and your baby."

Jun opened her eyes abruptly. "Hmm?"

"Soon, your belly and your breasts will grow bigger. No need to worry about that, that's normal. Ah, try to eat more fish, the cooked one. It's good for both of you. In addition, Jun, try to control your emotion. Don't push yourself too much. You're not alone now. You have another life inside you." Kunimitsu finished her checking.

Jun forced a smile. "It's hard sometimes, living like this…."

"Well, since you're in love with Kazuya, I couldn't agree more. He's strong-headed kid. He has a big burden since he was born. A very big burden."

"Yeah…. You're right. He had told me before."

"But he's a good choice for you. You're made for each other."

"Do you think so?" Jun raised her eyebrows. "But all this time…."

My dear, love is a hard game to play. So, play it well." Kunimitsu gave her advice and handed her several bottles of medicine, for nausea, for healthy and such. "Make sure you'll take these regularly."

Jun nodded.

Kunimitsu smiled and led Jun outside. Kazuya and Lee were waiting in the front room, looked bored and all. Kunimitsu walked straight toward Kazuya and said derisively, "Kazuya, take care of her and your baby. You can't change your blood, but you can change your destiny."

Kazuya smirked, "I hate when someone said something like clairvoyance. Don't you know what have I done with big-mouthed one? I killed her."

"Besides, try something to redeem your lust when Jun isn't healthy. Try some safe position or other moves. You know what I mean, boy."

"You always have vulgar mouth, Kunimitsu. Brother, should I teach you some moves?"

"Don't play fire, Lee. You'll get burned." Kunimitsu laughed. "It's so funny seeing you so desperate like this. Your chance shall come, no worries."

Then, that masked woman went inside.

"She's always getting under my nerves, that crazy woman." Kazuya said curtly. "Besides, you look as if you aren't pregnant. Tell me what she said inside."

"She said my belly is quite small for 5 month pregnancy," Jun said softly. "It's been 5 month, Kazu. And this world is moving toward the end since 5 month ago…."

Kazuya widened his eyes. Jun bit her lips, seemed miserable. He knew Jun was blaming herself. He hated when she cried, but he hated more when she blamed herself. "Fuck if off, Jun! Stop blaming yourself! There's nothing to do about changing our past, okay? The only things to do is sealing that bloody ogre and send his colonies directly to hell, do you hear me?"

Jun cried, feeling so sad. Kazuya was right, but becoming the guilty person was hard to be accepted. Somehow Jun believe that her wish to have family was the cause of all. If she had remained virgin, those problems would have never happened. If she….

Kazuya howled angrily. He carried Jun with one hand and quickly took her into the second floor. Kazuya locked the door, and dropped Jun on one bed. The room decoration was similar with the previous room.

"Kazu…." Jun whispered. She was so sad and depressed. "Kazu…."

"You bloody bitch!" Kazuya exclaimed angrily. "Open your clothes!"

"Kazu…." Jun cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Kazu, I…"

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Kazuya untied her dress, her underwear, and everything. Jun was ashamed when Kazuya study her body that way, looking at her with hungry eyes. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

Jun closed her mouth, crying.

Kazuya cupped her face and kissed her wildly, pushing himself to her. Jun closed her eyes, accepting and replying what he was doing. Her hands held his body as he lowered his body to her, joining her into the bed.

"You are so beautiful…. Don't you realize that?" said Kazuya during his kisses. "None shall let you remain virgin, Jun…. None…."

"Kazu…." Jun moaned. Soft voice came out from her throat. Pleasure surging inside her body as Kazuya caressed her breasts, touching her and kissing her.

"I know you hate the way we met…." Kazuya said, wrenching his dark shirt and throwing it impatiently. His chest was muscled and firm. Jun kissed him, licking his chest. Kazuya moaned and pushed her head away from him. He opened his trousers and slid his underwear too. "But, Jun I couldn't help it…."

Jun always thought Kazuya's body was so amazing, so perfect in every part. Even though his skin was getting pale under the long winter, but he still looked so savage, so wild.

"Jun," He kissed her again, sharing his warmth and passion. Kazuya rolled on her, entering her. Jun gasped when he did that, holding his shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Kazu…." Jun screamed, holding him tighter. Kazuya wanted to push himself deeper inside her. He gripped Jun lower part, squeezing her ass.

Jun cried as loud as she could when Kazuya burst inside her. She rolled her eyes, feeling so much pleasure. _If only this could last forever…._

Kazuya felt the same pleasure and smiled, sharing some kisses before he went out from her. He dropped his head beside her. "What do you feel? Do you feel happy? Do you feel good?"

Jun smiled, "Kazu…."

"I know you detested the way we met, the way I raped you that time…." He continued. "But this is our chance, Jun. This is what we have. If you hadn't been priestess, I wouldn't have known you. It's our fate, meeting like this…. Having sex like this…."

Jun cried slowly. Kazuya moved closer and licked her tears, drop by drop. "Don't cry, Jun. Please don't cry…."

"I knew it, Kazuya. But, how can I feel happy when the other…."

"They will understand. We'll replace everything, turning back everything into normal state. We'll do it together, you and me, do you get that?"

Jun nodded. Kazuya smiled and touched her belly. "You're right. It's so small for 5 month pregnancy."

They were laughing when they heard some knocking on the door. Kunimitsu yelled, "Oh my God! It's not hotel, you two! Hurry up, leave this place or I'll kick your ass, Kazuya!"

When they got out from the room, Lee was waiting. Lee looked depressed and jealous. He curved his lips.

"What?" Kazuya yelled at him. "She's my lover and she's having my baby. We could make love anytime we want."

"You're such an asshole." Lee mumbled. "Fine. Let's go before Kunimitsu back."

In the evening, Kazuya decided to leave Sun Veneti town. He returned the gondola and handed few tickets for sailing. "Let's go directly to your house, Jun!"

Jun answered happily, "Hmm. You'll be delighted to see my big family. I've got twins sisters and lot of cousins. Oh, I haven't met my family more than 7 years."

Lee smirked; his mood was getting darker in the last hours. "That's the ship. Come, let's go."

The ship was enormously huge. It was white and luxury. Many rich people traveled with that ship, Adriatic Coast. Before dinnertime, they were inside the amazing ship. Kazuya wisely chose two rooms, which were located far away from each other for Lee and him.

"Some people said Adriatic Coast is the best ship in Veneti. We'll sail until Southern area. Maybe after 2 weeks sailing we'll arrive there." Kazuya explained to Jun, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

Lee was nowhere to be seen. Kazuya knew he was wandering around, looking for women. _Lee must be suffered for falling in love with his Jun. That bastard must get his lesson!_

"Kazu, I couldn't wait…. Oh, I'm so excited…."

"Well, I also feel the same."

During the winter, the sea is the coldest state and the surface temperature is so cold. Kazuya seldom took Jun outside and stayed mostly in the room. They depended on the room service and didn't want to spend their time with relating themselves with another. Sometimes they spent their night eating dinner under the stars in the ship deck. Sometimes they spent their time traveling around the big ship, laughing. However, they spent most of the time in bed, making love.

"I should praise and give lot of gold to Kunimitsu. You look so much better Jun," said Kazuya in one beautiful night, kissing her.

They seldom met Lee. He seemed missing during the voyage. When they finally met him, He looked thinner. He was still handsome and charming, holding bunch of women.

"We have a party tonight. Do you want to join?" He said joyfully. Nevertheless, Jun could see his sadness. Lee was so sad. She didn't answer his question and took Kazuya to another place.

She felt sad too, knowing Lee was still in love with her. She bit her lips, feeling gloomy.

Kazuya knew it. He grinned widely as he lingered his arm around Jun's waist, "Jun, let's go somewhere."

Two weeks passed by. They arrived in Southern area. The temperature was still killing. Many trees started freezing and dying. Large sums of people were moving to another area, asking them to leave the place.

"I never thought this lovely place could be like this," said Jun from Athena's back. She was riding Athena with Kazuya and Lee followed her behind. "This is my fault…."

"Jun, don't make me angry." Kazuya snapped. He kissed Jun's head. "Let's riding faster. I knew your clan's dominion is somewhere around this area."

"Well, you're right. My village is behind that mountain."

Southern area was a mountainous place, which had been famous for its beautiful hot spring and forest. However, there were no traces of those beauties. Everything wrecked when they arrived there.

Smell of blood was getting strong when Athena moved closer to South Forest. Jun saw the magnificent Kazama's big squarish frame palace and almost vomited. Nasty smell was stronger than ever. Kazuya raised his eyebrows in curiosity. His instinct reminded him. There was a very dangerous place. When they entered the gate, the smell was stronger.

"Stay away from this. You can't enter the place. Lee! Take care of her, I'll go inside."

"No!" Jun yelled. "I want to come with you."

Lee moved closer and held Jun's hand, "Let's Kazuya checks it first, Jun."

"No…" Jun cried. "I must come in! I knew there's something wrong!"

Kazuya opened the front door, and vomited as he laid his eyes. _What the hell is this? Mother fucker! This is nonsense!_

There were massive amount of blood from the head cut-off bodies. None of the bodies had heads, started from men, women, children, even babies. The Kazama's clan was dead. He had seen lots of massacres during his life, but this one was the worst._ Jun couldn't see this_. _This is too much for her._

All of them were dead.

"Lee! Stop her! I'll come out soon!" said Kazuya behind the door. He felt so restless. His stomach was sick. He needed time to recover himself. "Stop her, Lee!"

"Don't be ridiculous Kazu!" Jun sobbed. "I should come inside."

Lee hugged her, preventing Jun from came inside the palace. "Jun, please don't…. You could guess what had happened, right? Please don't do that…."

Jun bit his hand and ran toward the palace. She saw all of them, dead headless bodies. Blood was spreading everywhere. Lee appeared behind her, opening his mouth, disbelieving his sight. Jun lost her consciousness at once. She collapsed in Lee's arms.

"Damn you! I told you to stop her!" Kazuya shouted furiously. Then he touched the blood on the floor. It was still fresh, he realized. _Fuck it! They are in real danger._

* * *

**What had happened? Who did that? What will Jun and Kazuya do? Lee's love is getting worse... Poor Lee... Don't know what to do with him. Now it's time to review and share your thoughts! ^_^**


	8. Farewell, my love

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading this far and thanks for your questions and requests too, especially to my regular reviewers! Frankly, when you asked such things I was developing the story. Therefore, those are really helping, a lot! Last, I hope you like this as I always do!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 8 Good Bye Dear Love**

_Sweet angel, come and kiss me for I have been waiting thousand years_

_To have thou essence in my arms, holding and never letting thee away once more_

_I'm creature of sins, created in darkest hell and your glowing sight might be sore_

_but I could endure all pains for thee….. So please be nice; come and kiss me_

Kazama's Palace in Southern area had been known as a very important place where many villagers asked for helps, whether asking for annihilate demons or Satan. If the villagers had found difficulties with demons disturbing and other problems, they would have gone to Kazama's Palace. Kazama's clan would have been happily to solve the problems for they had been blessed with pure heart and pure blood. Since the Great Battle Wars happened almost 200 years ago between humans and demons, Gods had given Kazama's clan power to control evil deeds. Gods had given them sacred blood.

As the time passed, this fact was a little bit known between each other. However, there were still some incest marriages between Kazama families to guard their purity blood. Jun Kazama was one of the pure lines, so she had the important part to protect what had left from the Great Battle Wars, the Great Ogre.

Asuka always adored her beloved cousin, knowing she was the next priestess if Jun was sick or damaged. However, she completely didn't have any idea when she arrived in the place she had known as sacred tree in South Forest with her butler, Hwoarang.

She had been there many times before with Jun's family, visiting beloved cousin Jun. The forest should have been a very beautiful place, with a dark temple under the tree and a small river around. There should have been some villages near the forest. However, she didn't see them. As far as her eyes could see was a completely ruined and burned places with a very massive vine plant covered almost whole area, turning her blood into ice, rushing through her veins coldly. The air around was so dreadful. Ashes scattered everywhere, tainted the true color of green grass.

Everything was so terrible. This wasn't beautiful place Asuka always dreamt every single night. This was a totally nightmare.

"Asuka, what's this wrecked place? You said before we were heading through most beautiful place ever!"

"This was the most beautiful place ever," Asuka hesitated. Tears were running from her dark brown eyes. She kneeled down, sobbing. "What's happening here? I really miss you Jun, do you really die as they said?"

"Come on, maybe we've got the wrong place." Hwoarang reassured her, clasping his long reddish hair. "Asuka, let's return to Southern area. I guess your mother had been worried about you all this time."

"Hah? What's this? Hwo!"

They were planning to turning back when a small branch of pine plant captured Asuka's feet and brought her into the deep of dark vine plant. Asuka yelled, trying her best to resist. Nevertheless, she couldn't let go.

"Hwo, what is this? Help me! Use knife or something!" Asuka kept on yelling and tried to release herself, but she still couldn't make it. The branch brought her deeper, making her scared. "Hwo…. Damn! What are you doing there?"

"Asuka! I couldn't find knife… wait up!"

"Can you tell this branch to wait? Asshole! I'm stuck around here!"

The branch was very strong and brought her deeper into the vine, leaving Hwoarang in despair, calling her many times before Asuka vanished.

That happened really fast.

Hwoarang heard no more word from his little lady.

"ASUKAAA!" He screamed wildly in the end. "Oh, shit! Do you want me to follow you there? No?"

There was a long silence.

"Asuka? Wahooo? Are you dead already?"

Another long pause.

Hwoarang took an intense glance at the massive vine plant, and found nothing except endless frightened plant—the plant was huge with big thick leaves and big stalks, completed with thorns, dark blossomed purplish flowers, and purple liquid around its big stalks.

That was the scariest plant in the whole world he had ever seen in his whole life. Why should he risk his life only to meet Asuka that blasted, naughty girl?

"FINE! I'm leaving! It's your own fault, dammit! Dragging yourself in trouble in the first place."

Hwoarang took a deep breath, realizing he could miss Asuka very much. He never imagined living without her. Asuka had been his childhood friend since she was born. She never separated people based on their family and background, like what most of her family did. She always spent time learning new things with him. He would miss her so if he left that way.

That kind of thinking made his got painful headache, twirling his mind, suffering him.

"DAMN! DAMN!"

There was a long silence before he finally made up his mind, walking into the deep massive vine plant with a knife in his hand. Hwoarang gulped several times before thick darkness of the vine plant swallowed his body, alluring him in.

In the Kazama Palace, everything was wrecked down. The whole room was painted with blood, nasty smell spreading everywhere. The building was almost destroyed. Lot of things ragged into pieces. Broken ornaments, ruined walls, and many pieces of glass of broken eating tools shattered in many places. Broken swords and armors clung in the hands of headless men. The women lay down with their children, headless. Some children were cut down into tiny little pieces.

Kazuya saw head cut-off babies, making his heart ached. He would be father in the next four months, so he could imagine how broken the heart of parents seeing those things. _How these things could happen? Why these massacres happened toward her family? Who did this anyway? _

He knew someday his own child might share the same destiny, becoming all target of his enemies. His child might learn things that average kid shouldn't know at their lives. On the other hand, things might get worse than ever. His child might become like him.

Then he realized something. The blood was still wet, sticking on his boots. _Fuck it! They are in real danger, Jun and his unborn baby. The palace isn't safe! They might be still here somewhere!_

Kazuya hurriedly ran toward Lee and Jun, "Lee! Run!"

Lee twitched a while, knowing Kazuya was right. In seconds, he carried Jun in his arms, ready to get out from the palace when he heard an explosive sound from upstairs, shattered screaming voice came after.

"Brother, I guess we're already in problem, a huge one."

Kazuya looked at the wet blooded ceiling and the front door. _Troops are coming. _He could see them, squads of the assassins from his place. They were trapped for sure_. Oh, shit, this must be one of his darn work! That rotten bastard!_

"Well, why are you running so fast, son?"

_Damn, I'm fucking right. Who else could do such unforgiving exertion except my beloved father?_

There, a big muscled nearly bald old man walked down from the stairs, holding a big bottle of blood. His leopard printed fur coat was still wet with blood, staining the floor as he walked by. He smirked as he saw Kazuya and Lee gasping there, seemed intimidated by his coming. "Tell me, how lucky I've been? I'm doing an extra job here and found two pieces of gold. I didn't know both of you will come over…."

Kazuya backed off several steps, covering Lee and Jun. He whispered, "hurry, bring her away as fast as you can."

"If you said you'll come, I'll ask them to clean this place in the first place," Heihachi continued.

"Don't saying something so reckless like that. Don't you see how many troops outside? We are completely in trouble and you can't handle them alone. You need my help."

Kazuya smiled, "put Jun in your top priority, can you do that?"

Lee snorted at him. "That what I always have in my mind."

"It's been a long time since I gave you the task, right Kazuya?"

Kazuya stayed quiet, didn't say any words nor show any expressions in front of his father. He would never let Heihachi gained happiness seeing him as devastated as that day, capturing him with Jun in his side. Well, he would never let Jun died because of him.

"I've never expected raising traitors in my family, but now I'm facing both of my precious sons becoming traitors in one single day," Heihachi sneered toward Kazuya and Lee, who looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

Kazuya stood still, said nothing meanwhile Lee gripped Jun tighter in his arms. Both of them knew that was the judgment day, and the judge was their _beloved_ father.

"I knew both of you have known about the amulet and lots of things." He continued slowly, then watched at Kazuya, smiling. "Well…. I think I should give you another task today son…. Give me my amulet and I shall set you free."

"What do you mean by saying set me free? What about them?" Kazuya lifted his head arrogantly, facing father that he hated for long time, the man that raised him into deadly monster with blackened heart until he met Jun.

"I have nothing to do with them. I'm giving you second chance here, don't disappoint me son."

Lee's mouth was hardened. Heihachi wanted to kill him and Jun, but he gave Kazuya redemption. _He will never let traitors escape. Heihachi must have something in his evil mind…. What is that? What he wants from Kazuya?_

"Lee, promise you'll take care of Jun…. And my baby too."

Lee didn't reply. He knew Kazuya loved Jun, but he didn't know Kazuya would give his life for saving her. That bastard really had changed, he thought painfully.

"Lee, what's your answer?" asked Kazuya in an angry whisper.

Lee answered solemnly, "Fine, I promise you."

"Well done."

_Ah, hate to say this Kazuya, but I hope you'll die in peace forever, _Lee said his prayer, and wondering the way to get out from that place safely with Jun in his hands.

Kazuya barely smiled before he faced Heihachi again. His father was still on the stairs, waiting for his answer. Kazuya twisted his mouth, knowing he would be died soon. He didn't mind as long as he could save Jun.

He didn't mind anything at that point but Jun.

"I'm sorry to let you down, father. I can't," Kazuya replied grimly.

Heihachi raised his eyebrows, vexed Kazuya with his evil eyes. He was displeased hearing his answer. Then he smiled sardonically, "I always knew you're so soft and weak… like that idiot."

"Don't talk something like that toward my grandfather!" Kazuya shouted. He couldn't control himself. "Don't you dare speaking like that about him!"

Heihachi raised his hand, giving command to his troops. In seconds, there were two persons besides Heihachi, kneeling upon him. There were Yoshimitsu, dressed in black as always, and King in his lion mask. They were the leaders of Heihachi assassins' squads.

Heihachi spoke gently as he gave the bottle to Yoshimitsu, "Take this, I think I should handle my own son for a while."

Heihachi opened his coat, showing his muscles and strength as he stretched out his body, preparing to fight. Everyone held their breath, ready to watch the fight between father and son.

Kazuya frowned. The last time he faced his father in battle was long time ago, and that made him dying for days. He was baffled by his fear, before realizing that he should fight for Jun and his unborn baby. He had to win the battle. "Fine, father. Do as you please…."

Heihachi jumped and threw his fist at Kazuya. Kazuya was able to retrieve his father attack, and backed awhile. Heihachi smiled, "Good skill. You're surely getting better during these years."

"And you're rusty as always, father."

Heihachi moved again toward Kazuya, jumped up, wanting to crush his bone with his spinning mid kick. That was so fast and Kazuya couldn't block it. He fell down, making Kazuya splat into the wall.

Blood came out from his mouth, he quickly wiped it out. _Sucked! That fucker still remembers about my weakness with middle range attack…._

"Blasted to wall, hah? Do you miss the wall so much so you kissed it, son?" Heihachi laughed hard. "What are you waiting for? Do you want me to force to the wall again?"

Kazuya moved closer to the wall, ready to prepare his next attack. He was really pissed off. He wanted Heihachi to pay what had he done to him. Heihachi was still laughing when Kazuya came closer, throwing his deadly uppercut straight to Heihachi's face.

Heihachi was stunned for a while, couldn't control his body while Kazuya added some more attacks. He slowly knocked Heihachi down with his low attack, turning Heihachi down, losing most of his energy.

"Take that! Now you know who is better!" Kazuya smirked. He knew Heihachi was awfully strong. His only chance was taking advantage during Heihachi's lack of awareness.

Heihachi laughed harder. "It was only 20 percents of my power, son. Do you want facing your death?"

Then, there was a rapid change inside Heihachi body, turning Kazuya's body trembled in fear.

Lee gulped when he watched their fighting. Kazuya would be defeated in no time, but he still didn't have any ideas to run away from that place. He hoped Kazuya would fight better and made a perfect decoy for him.

Kazuya stepped back again. Heihachi was different from the man he had faced earlier, and he knew it.

Lee still couldn't moved anywhere when Jun woke up, opening her dark brown eyes. Lee slowly put her down. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine…." Jun answered, hoping she just had a nightmare. However, as she looked all, the wall the dead bodies, and Kazuya there, fighting with blood over his mouth, she knew that wasn't nightmare. That was real.

That was the most terrible reality ever in her life.

Jun sobbed without voice. Her heart was terribly hurt knowing the massacre in her family. Then she saw Kazuya fighting with someone in the middle hall. Many people dressed in black gathered around them. Jun wiped out her tears, and then asked Lee, "Lee, what's happening here? Who is that old man?"

"That is our father, Jun." Lee paused, his face showing deep regret as he spoke. "I'm sorry to say this, but he's the one who responsible for all of this chaos."

Jun opened her mouth in despair. She was so sad knowing that fact. Her body shivered, cold blood ran inside her body. "Ohh…."

"I'm sorry, love…."

"Why should you sorry for? It's not your fault…."

Then Jun heard sudden breaking voice. Kazuya stumbled in front of her, red blood flowing from his head. Jun wanted to come closer, but Kazuya waved his hand exasperatingly to her. He didn't even stare at her and said in his deep aching voice, "stay away from this."

She hissed as she saw Kazuya began to lose his consciousness, "Kazu…."

Kazuya was so furious. His eyes were getting red; marking the devil inside him was raised by his anger. He yelled, "Hurry up!"

Lee knew it was the exact time, when everyone was focusing on Kazuya's battle and ignored him and Jun. He had to move as fast as he could, before Heihachi knew amulet he asked for lingering around Jun's neck.

Lee hurriedly dragged Jun with one hand, carrying her on his shoulder. He prepared a tiny liquid bottle, throwing it, creating a thick smoke around. Then with all his might, he passed the troops in front of the door with all his power. He threw a very fast spinning kick toward those troops, creating an amazing escape and ran away outside.

Jun was so shocked when Lee ran away without Kazuya. Lee kept on running with amazing speed until they reached a safe range near the hill. "Lee? What are you doing?"

"We're escaping. Don't you want to leave that goddamn place?"

"Lee!"

In the Kazama Palace, Heihachi realized Lee's loud and sneaky escaping and asked some troops to follow them. "What are you waiting? Get their dead bodies!"

However, Kazuya jumped over the door and made a border, "Pass over my dead body first!"

Finally, he had someone to protect. After all these years, he had found someone he loved most. He was ready to die for Jun.

Lee whistled, calling Arthur. In seconds, Arthur appeared near them. Lee was so happy, knowing he and Jun were safe. He had lots of plan to do.

Lee wanted to put Jun on his horse back when Jun didn't want to go with him.

"I won't go with you." Jun was so angry when she knew Lee ran away without Kazuya. That wasn't fair, Kazuya should be with them. She begged him, asking Lee to let her back. "Lee, I must stop Kazuya, he could die!"

"Jun, Kazuya knew that! But for you and your baby he is ready for anything!" Lee insisted. He really hated seeing Jun's reaction. He was extremely jealous knowing there was such kind of sacrificing love. It made him irritated. "He's already realized he could die there, love!"

"You could save me, right? Why don't you save him to?"

"Jun, don't be stubborn in this matter…. You have important things to do, right? You have to seal the ogre! You can't do that if you die!"

"Lee! I don't care about sealing that ogre! we have to save Kazuya now! They want the amulet right? Just hand this amulet to them!" Jun shrieked sadly. She couldn't stop her tears. She was so afraid something bad would occur to Kazuya. She couldn't think of living without him.

She loved him so it would be extremely different world without Kazuya.

"Jun! Don't be ridiculous and please stop crying!" Lee snapped, his finger gripped her arms. His handsome face was red. There was a bitter fury from his eyes. "I'm here with you!"

Jun jerked away, trying to get rid of Lee. "What's the point of living without having Kazuya besides me?"

She ran recklessly toward Kazama Palace. Lee ran after her and caught her. She yelled desperately, "Lee! Please let me go!"

Lee had never felt that kind of jealousy in his life. His head was blank, covered with anger. Unexpectedly, he slapped Jun's face, making her fell down on the ground.

When he acknowledged what had he done, he sighed. "Jun, sorry… I was so jealous…."

Jun bit her lips. Her heart was filled with sadness. She knew how much Lee cared about her, but she just couldn't let Kazuya risking his life for saving them.

"Lee, I should safe him. Kazuya is in danger. If you don't want to go, it's okay. I'll go by myself."

It was so different from what he had imagined so far, Lee grunted. _Fine! If Jun wants to see Kazuya's death, let her be! It will make that bastard suffers terrible pain! _

"Lee….Please…."

"If that what you wish for, love, I will grant it. Arthur, let's get back to that bloody place!" Lee rode Arthur like crazy and held Jun tightly under his arms. _It's so unfortunate for you, brother_. _Let us see to whom Fortuna smiling for…._

Kazuya knew his rage was starting to possess him, turning him into devil. Nevertheless, since he had no hope to win, he let it happened. The burning mark in his chest grew larger and both of his eyes were completely red now. Since Lee had attacked him near the lake long time ago, Kazuya never felt this state again.

"Ah, you went berserk!" Heihachi exclaimed. _That's what I'm waiting for…. The devil inside him…. I should possess it! With Kazama's blood, powerful amulet, and that devil extract, I shall gain ultimate power to control the ogre under my command forever—Gods shall kneel before me! _

Kazuya screamed aloud and his body changed into devil form. His thorns appeared, so did his wings and tail. His skin dramatically turned out into purple.

Devil Kazuya appeared in front of them. He roared in front all of them, looking directly at Heihachi, "Long time no see, daddy…."

Heihachi laughed. He had seen Kazuya's devil form many times, but that day the devil looked threatening. Heihachi prepared himself to fight him, drinking a bottle of potion that his alchemist had given to him. It could turn him into beastly form, but not for a long time. However, it was enough for person as strong as Heihachi Mishima.

He needed unlimited power to fight Devil Kazuya.

Heihachi turned himself into huge beast, ready to destroy everything. His troops were moving from that area, saving themselves. Yoshimitsu watched the fight carefully, hoping Kazuya would survive somehow.

Jun and Lee arrived near them, gasping when they peered from outside. Two monsters were fighting and creating loud voices. The troops ignored them, since there was a very interesting sight to watch. Lee quickly gripped Jun, didn't want to let her go.

"Oh, Lee…. Please let me go…."

"Jun…. are you blind? They are killing each other, there's nothing left to do."

"Kazu!"

Surprisingly, Jun jumped inside and entered the palace. Everyone was shocked knowing there was such a brave woman who wanted to risk herself. She had to be retarded for sure. Lee sighed hopelessly, but finally followed her inside. The troops thought their master should have been crazy too, following that retarded woman inside.

Jun quickly glanced at Devil Kazuya and devilish formed Heihachi. Their fighting creating gloomy air, making her couldn't breathe. Jun screamed as loud as she could.

"Kazu!"

Lee entered the hall behind her. He covered his nose, smelling nasty scent again. Jun was there, looking Devil Kazuya intensely and called his name repeatedly. _That woman is surely insane! And I must be insane too, running after her to this place!_

Lee pushed Jun backward, afraid Jun might be hurt by the fighting. "Jun, there's nothing we could do."

Jun didn't care to what Lee said to her. She kept on calling him, "KAZU!"

Jun called his name again and again.

"KAZU!"

Devil Kazuya realized it completely, but he hardly thought of anything. Then Kazuya perception inserted in Devil Kazuya's head. _There's Jun…. My sleeping beauty…._

Devil Kazuya furiously screamed toward Lee and Jun, "TAKE HER AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Heihachi launched a spinning kick to him, making him fell down.

Devil Kazuya smirked, ready to fight again when he felt a sudden burning inside him. He was burned alive because of the power inside him ran out erratically. He screamed out loud, couldn't control his body. He was consumed by the evil power, eating him alive. In several seconds, Devil Kazuya returned into his normal state, rolling on the bloody floor painfully. The slow burning was killing him.

Kazuya screamed and kept rolling. He was in terrible pain for sure. His chest was hurt, killing him inside. He couldn't do anything besides screaming and howling. Jun cried and ran toward him, releasing herself from Lee.

Heihachi watched all of that thing and smiled sardonically. _He is weak, Kazuya is weak! _

Heihachi moved closer to Kazuya, kicking him and crushing him. Jun knew Kazuya was going to die. She could feel it.

"Please stop!" Jun moved forward, holding Kazuya dying body under her arms. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Please, don't hurt him! I'll give whatever you ask me for!"

"Jun, what are you doing here? I told you to run… Hukk…" Kazuya vomited amount of blood from his mouth. As Jun came closer, the pain was decreasing dramatically.

"Run…" he barely said his words. He was dying.

"No, I won't... I want to stay with you."

"Run..." whispered Kazuya in despair. "Run... Run with Lee..."

"Well, what we have in here?" Heihachi mocked them. "How nice, my bastard son found nice woman in his end. Don't worry son, I'll kill her for you so you can die together."

Lee jolted when he heard Heihachi's statement. He hated to fight with his father, but he had no option left. He should do his best to save Jun.

"No! I won't run! I want to die here with you!" Jun yelled frantically besides him, wiping blood from his mouth. Her heart ached looking at Kazuya. "Kazu…."

Heihachi wanted to crushed Jun alongside Kazuya when Lee suddenly attacked him. Heihachi stepped back, didn't anticipate Lee would against him there. "Lee…."

"Father, don't you dare to lay any fingers on her!"

"Don't saying you'll die with me…. Take care our child, Jun…."

"Kazu…."

"Jun, have I told you that I love you so much?" His dark eyes looked at her intensely, weak and tired. His pain was tormenting him. He felt inflammation inside his chest, rushing into all over the place.

Jun shrugged her head, "No… Not yet… but I knew it already…"

Kazuya held Jun's head and shared kisses, "I love you…. I love you…."

"Kazu…."

That was his last words. His grip became softer and softer, then finally letting her away. He closed his eyes.

Jun screamed desperately, shaking Kazuya's body over and over. "Kazu! Uhh… Kazu!"

Heihachi moved closer to Lee, giving another punch. _Lee is damn smart. He keeps attacking my weakness point! That ungrateful asshole! I should kill him first! _

Lee knew he was stronger than Heihachi at that point. But he couldn't do something stupid. He should get out of that place once again. He took another potion from his shirt. He became apprentice alchemist for years not for nothing.

"Take this, old dog!"

Jun couldn't stop her tears. She was still holding Kazuya body when Lee caught her and took her away once again, leaving the Kazama Palace.

"Kazu…" she hissed gravely, looking at Kazuya's dead body, which was getting smaller and smaller from her.

"Come on Jun! Don't waste our time!"

"Kazu…."

Lee didn't realize when Yoshimitsu came and helped him to run. He was absolutely soft at heart, letting him away like that. Apparently, he had knocked out all of the troops outside. "Get away, hurry!"

"Thanks!" Lee smiled and jumped up on Arthur's back with Jun. He was filled with happiness inside his chest. He wanted to sing a joyful song immediately, celebrating their excellent escape. Still, his mood changed as he saw Jun. She was still crying. "Jun…"

Jun covered her lovely face with her fingers, didn't believe what had happened. But in the end she slowly accepted the fact that lies in front her.

Kazuya was dead.

Her Kazu died in front of her. She kept on crying_. Farewell, Kazu….Farewell, my dear love…._

* * *

**Do you believe Kazuya is dead? What thing happened to Asuka and Hwoarang there?**

** Please, please give me your reviews and tell me your thoughts! ^^**


	9. Resurrecting Sacred Tree

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading readers! Especially those who keep giving me feedback! You really help me developing this story! I hope that I'll answer all your questions in this chapter, okay! Last, have a nice day and let's join in the far, far away story, hope you like this one as I always do!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 9 Sacred Tree Resurrection**

_I've seen enough hunger, hatred, and sinful lovers amongst all_

_O, listen human! Shall you awake me once again,_

_Drives me in madness, turned me into rotten stalk,_

_Then you must pay what you've done with your blood._

The dark massive vine plant stood up real high covered all South Forest area. There was nothing to say about the plant except unlimited horror for its terribly dark and unbelievably enormous size. The glossy dark leaves smelled stink, meanwhile the big-blossomed flowers produced light purple liquid. There was something mysterious and unexplainable with the massive plant, so none wanted to take a visit. However, many butterflies flew around it. Moreover, many animals found safety and happily lived there.

Hwoarang braced himself to enter it, joining with the darkness. His heart was thumping like crazy and his hands had gone all trembled and cold. _It's for Asuka. For Asuka I'll do anything_, he repeated those words in his head.

Suddenly, his long red hair was torn by a strong bad-smelled wind, making his confidence disappeared into the thin air. _Damn, this is fucking difficult Asuka!_

Hwoarang knew he had no choice besides followed Asuka. _Fuck with those stink smell, wild branch, and scary vine plant!_

He closed his eyes and walked through the thorn stalks. Hwoarang was a bit frightened when the stalks seemed letting him in, creating a scary gateway as he passed by. After such a long, scary, and excruciating stroll, Hwoarang found two holes, big one, and small one. He was so confused to pick one between them.

Then, he remembered what Asuka had told him long time ago. _She was so beautiful with that kind of blue suit. She tied her hair into ponytail, asking him whether she was pretty or not. She was the prettiest girl in her whole life. Oh, not that one, Hwoarang!_

Long time ago, when they played hide and seek with other family members, Asuka always won. He had asked how she could have found all of them. Asuka had told him not to search something based on theory, but to search something based on heart.

"_Call them with your heart, silly."_

"_Give me a break!"_

"_I told you, dummy. It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not."_

Hwoarang closed his eyes and mentioned Asuka's name many times. _Asuka! Asuka! Asuka I love you! Oh, plant, don't make my life harder please. Help me to find my Asuka!_

All the haziness in front of him swiftly disappeared. Hwoarang could see Asuka's shadow, standing there, in front of a big hole. There were two big green lights emerged from hole. Asuka was talking, explaining to those light. Her eyes were blurry because of tears.

_There is my dear Asuka! What is she doing? And holy shit! What are those?_ Hwoarang looked those lights carefully, mincing his black eyes. _Fucker dammit! Those were eyes!_

"Asuka!" He yelled. He was torn between happy and horror at the same time. Hwoarang quickly ran toward Asuka, wondering what she was doing over there.

Hwoarang gasped when he saw the green eyes morphed into a pearly girl. The girl had a long white hair, sparkling beautifully inside the dark. Her green eyes were big and pretty. She held a black knife in her hand. The pearly girl was standing now, in front of Asuka.

_The pearly girl is so young and cute_, Hwoarang thought. _Maybe she needs knife to protect herself._

"So, what is your answer?" The pearly girl whispered, demanding her answer. "The world needs me; the world needs the sacred tree."

Asuka kept quiet. She almost cried. Hwoarang stood near them, didn't know what to do.

"Your blood is the answer for everything. Your sacrifice shall purify me, resurrect me, and give me power."

Asuka gave a weak smile when she saw the pearly girl. That pearly girl wasn't ordinary soul, but the soul of the sacred tree. The world needed sacred tree. Everything in this earth would be destroyed by the ogre, and the only hope was the sacred tree. She knew that perfectly.

Something in her blood told her to sacrifice herself. Her life wasn't a big deal. _However…_

"Fuck you!" Hwoarang screamed loudly. "What do you want, bitch? Asking that kind of question toward my lady? She makes no sacrifice toward anything, do you hear me?"

"Hwo? What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you say, white shadowy girl, you'll never take her life! If you want to get blood and murder here, you just kill me but spare my lady!"

"Hwo? What are you…"

"Listen bitch! I will eat every root of your sacred tree or something if you dare asking her to sacrifice herself!"

Asuka slapped Hwoarang, crying desperately, "I don't want to die this way, but I have to. There's nothing I can do. We need sacred tree! Everything is wrecking down by now!"

"Damn! I don't care what the world will be Asuka! I need you!"

"Don't be selfish! I want to do this! Without Jun, the obligations now are mine!" Asuka hurriedly grabbed the knife from the girl and stabbed herself.

"NOOOOO!"

Within seconds, Asuka stumbled into the ground. She gave a faint smile to Hwoarang, who was crying besides her body. "Hwo, I have to do this…."

"Blast it! I don't want losing you, I'll find best healer here, you hang on a while, right?"

As Asuka blood touched the ground, something happened. The ground around them cracked, creating a loud voice. _The ground is moving!_ Hwoarang acknowledged. He quickly held Asuka, climbing at the closest branch. They couldn't go anywhere. They was trapped.

The big vine plant was disappearing slowly, fading away. Hwoarang jumped up with Asuka in his arms. He was confused. _What is happening here? It's unbelievable!_

The darkness that surrounded around them vanished. The sky was changing into clear blue sky, as clear as the ocean.

Hwoarang opened his eyes widely when the vine plant completely disappeared. In the place where the vine massive plant had taken place, a big and amazing tree replaced it. The green grass and beautiful forest appeared, along with a small river not far away.

Hwoarang cried, realizing what Asuka had done. She died for purify the tree. She had sacrificed herself to resurrect the sacred tree.

"Asshole, this is very beautiful Asuka... this is very beautiful, my lady. Too bad you're not here with me…."

Hwoarang never felt that kind of feeling and started crying. He had lost his lady. He had lost Asuka he loved.

"Too bad we couldn't see this together..."

Then, from the sacred tree, the pearly girl showed up. Her long white hair waving, her eyes fixed at Asuka. Her face was cold. She was walking directly toward them, Hwoarang realized. He gripped Asuka's body tighter, securing it. _What will that maniac do? Surely not eating Asuka's dead body, right? Oh…. Shit, what should I do?_

The pearly girl kept on walking toward them. As she stood besides Asuka, she covered Asuka's face with her hands. Purple lights shimmered from her hands, covering Asuka's dead body. Hwoarang gulped when Asuka's wound slowly healed. Her body became warm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hwoarang asked, still crying.

The pearly girl smiled, "There..."

Asuka slowly opened her big eyes. She looked puzzled, looking at crying Hwoarang, who was held her in his arms . "Hwo? Why are you crying?"

"You're alive, my lady…. You're alive, Asuka…." Hwoarang couldn't stop his tears. He hugged her and laughing happily, still crying. "You're alive, honey…."

"Hah? I'm alive? How can I be…."

The pearly girl watched them for a while. Then she explained, "You had passed the test, priestess. I asked you to choose your priority and you had picked the right choice. Your sacrifice had resurrected me, returning me back to my formal state."

Asuka frowned, releasing herself from Hwoarang's arms. "Hmm?"

"I had lived my life for thousand years, since Gods created this earth. I've seen everything, human's fool. Sins, lusts, hunger, and many more. I'm sick of them. Human is so corrupted…. Long time ago, there was a war, big one."

"Great Battle Wars?" Asuka wondered, asking question.

The pearly girl smiled again, showing her white teeth. "You're correct. I should have destroyed the Ogre, but I had failed. My body was slowly corrupted by human's sins. I failed to destroy him. I was just able to lock him inside me. However, I couldn't do that alone, so the Gods and I made an agreement with your ancestors. I borrowed their body for locking the ogre, and Gods granted them pure blood."

"So that's why you need priestess? You can't do that alone?"

The pearly girl nodded. "Even though you have resurrected me, but I still haven't enough power to do it. I need thousands years to heal myself. When the last priestess failed to guard the Ogre, she had made me blown into pieces. I was so weak I only transformed myself into big vine plant, waiting for you."

"Hah? So it was you who had been calling me all the time? Is cousin Jun alive anyway?"

"That's another discussion, dear. Listen, with my power now I'll protect this world as hard as I could, but I can't protect it forever. You have to destroy the ogre as soon as possible."

"My lady isn't that powerful, girl." Hwoarang interrupted. "Moreover, she doesn't want to be priestess."

"I still have grudge for your rude words, young man. You said you wanted to eat me alive, didn't you?"

Hwoarang jerked away several steps, "Ohh…"

"I'm only kidding." The pearly girl laughed sheepishly, making Asuka wondering whether she was the soul of the sacred tree or not. The pearly girl continued, "young priestess, you're my only hope now. You're the last Kazama with pure blood. Please find my amulet and use it to destroy the Ogre."

"How? Can you tell me what should I do?"

The pearly girl closed her eyes, touching Asuka's head. Asuka saw herself covering the amulet with her blood and put that into the ogre's mouth. The Ogre blew up into puffy smoke.

"What are you doing this time?" Hwoarang asked impatiently. He had no idea what was going on. "Hey, white girl?"

"That's what you should do, priestess." The pearly girl ignored Hwoarang curiosity. "Please remember one thing, priestess. Since you're priestess, guard your chastity carefully. Otherwise, the world will be over."

"Oh! Sucks!" Hwoarang grunted. "Fucking job!"

"Is it okay if I remain virgin until I destroy the Ogre? I want to have family too."

The pearly girl laughed, "Yes, that's fine. See you later…."

Asuka watched the pearly girl disappeared into green smoke, and then she stared at Hwoarang. "Do you feel happy to hear that?"

"Happy for what?"

"Happy we can do anything after destroying the Ogre?" Asuka winked one of her eyes, turning Hwoarang's face into pretty red color. She jumped and shouted cheerfully, "Fine! Let's find the amulet first! I knew cousin Jun is keeping it!"

Hwoarang chuckled, then smiling back at her. "Yeah, let's do it.

Months passed, but the weather was still winter. Life was very difficult for everyone. Icy weather and demons attacks were everywhere, haunting all of them to death. However they managed to survived, gathering their very best food and fighting to stay alive. The Ogre and his troops was getting cruel than ever, searching human flesh for eating.

Many people lived together to keep their lives safe. They hoped this nightmare would be ended soon. They hoped everything would be back into normal state.

Inside a small cottage by the seaside, a man woke up abruptly on his bed. Everything inside the cottage was dark, swelling him in. His throat was so dry, making him unable to say anything. There was only someone in his mind by now.

_His sleeping beauty…._

"Kazuya, finally you awake! Thanks God!"

"Thanks to me, I'm the one who save him!" the girl looked irritated. "I need so many fresh fish now, as you had promised before, Yoshi."

"Fine…."

Kazuya blinked his eyes, hardly believing the fact he was alive. _He is alive!_

"Jun… I want her, take me…." Kazuya barely spoke. All his wounds were surely in good treatments, but his body still needed time to move normally.

Yoshimitsu helped Kazuya to get up, adding some pillow under his head. "I know you want to be with that woman, but you should recover yourself. First, drink this."

"Yoshimitsu…." Kazuya whispered and drank what Yoshimitsu had given to him. It was blood, but it tasted different. It wasn't human blood by any chance.

"It's my blood. Mermaid blood." The girl behind Yoshimitsu spoke. Her long blonde hair shimmered beautifully. Her face was so innocent yet pretty. "My name is Emilie."

"Shut the fuck off! You have feet, not fins down there!" Kazuya snapped with his hoarse voice. His body was getting better as he set his eyes toward the window, gazed the blue ocean and white sky. "I need to find Jun."

_I need her. I want my sleeping beauty…._

"Your friend is absolutely abnormal! He even didn't say thank you or anything to me, the one who had saved his life. Listen, buster! Without my blood, you'll be rotten skull inside your grave!" Lili shouted. Her face grew redder as she shouted. "Yoshi, where's my fish?"

"Oh, come on, can you wait a minute? I'm taking care of my friend here." Yoshimitsu grinned. "Be patient or I'll hand you back to the sea, telling your butler Sebastian that you're here, Lili."

"Oh, no! Not Sebastian! Daddy will kill me if he find out I'm giving my blood to mortal!"

"Yoshimitsu, can you tell me about everything? Crap, my head hurts…"

"Well, after taking your blood, your father asked me to dump your body, Kazuya. I knew you're still alive then, so I brought you here, giving you treatment."

"Hmm, why do you help me? What do you want from me?" Kazuya smirked at him. "I have nothing by now."

Yoshimitsu paused a moment. His face was gloomy that time. "I couldn't let Heihachi destroy your life, Kazuya. You have more than enough viciousness from him. Actually, I have run away from Mishima Assassin Squad too."

Kazuya laughed, "You're so soft, far from cold killing machine I knew."

"Yoshi's surely a nice man! He saved me from those savage sailors. He always helps me helping sick mortals, like you." Emilie snorted her pretty nose. "You're not worth saving you know."

"Lili! Don't saying those rude words toward my friend!" Yoshimitsu warned her, making the mermaid afraid.

"I have to find Jun. I have to find her. She's having my baby…. I'm afraid she will think that I'm dead already." Kazuya hissed, forcing his body to stand, but he failed. His body was so weak.

"You need some time to recover," Yoshimitsu told him grimly. "It had been four months since I brought you here."

"FOUR MONTHS?" Kazuya yelled. "You said it had been four months?" _It had been four months! Jun…. Jun must be thinking that I'm dead! Oh… Shit! My baby…._

"Don't need to think further, Kazuya. Heal yourself first…." Yoshimitsu smiled. He gasped as he saw Kazuya crying on his bed.

"Kazuya..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine..."

Yoshimitsu decided to go out from Kazuya's room before he heard Kazuya suddenly spoke to him, his eyes were teary yet though, "Wait, how long will it take to heal myself?"

_That's his Kazuya. _

In the small town of Eastern area, Lee quickly walked toward a small inn. He had killed several demons there, and he had achieved many presents from the people. Durstral was a very nice small town in Eastern area. It was located in East Coast, away from destruction so far. The wild oceanic dragons kept Durstral safe from bigger demons, and the small demons were easy to be beaten. The people were kind and polite, giving his family all of the attention. _His family…._

Lee sighed as he watched the clear sky above him. Snow fell on his body, making him shivered. Lee entered the door with piled of food in his arms. He saw two most lovely creatures that were lying on the bed. Jun and her baby, _Jin_.

"Lee," Jun smiled at him, inviting him in.

"Are you okay today? Ah, how's my sweet little baby here?" Lee drew closer to them, watching them intensely. The baby was named Jin—Jun said Kazuya wanted to name the baby boy with his grandfather's name. The baby squalled inside Jun's arms, crying. Lee smirked looking at the baby. He looked like Kazuya very much, the living remembrance of him. _That's fine… I just need more time to make Jun fall in love with me. _

Jun had given birth last week.

_Lee almost killed himself when he heard Jun screamed repeatedly. He was so relieved when the baby was born. It was a baby boy, healthy and handsome. Fuck, the baby was so similar with Kazuya…._

"I'm so hungry…. Please hand me a piece of bread, Lee." Jun requested. She looked more beautiful than ever. She always looked as stunning as always. After Jun finished her bread, Lee moved closer and sat on the bed, joining them.

"He reminds me with Kazuya. Perfect copy of him."

"Yeah, he is... But you're wrong about one thing, Lee. I also shared him my blood." Jun smiled, staring at Lee.

"Jun, about what we had discussed last time…."

"Lee, please…." Jun moved her face away from him, but Lee didn't give up. He gripped Jun's shoulders closely, gazing at those dark brown eyes.

"I know it's neither the right time nor right place, but I want you to be my wife. I love you, I always love you…."

"Lee…" Jun bit her lips. She didn't know what to say. "Lee, please..."

"Please, be my wife…."

* * *

**What will happen if they meet Kazuya? Will Asuka destroy the Ogre? Please review and share your thoughts with me! :D**


	10. Kazuya is coming

**Author's note**: It has taken few weeks to continue this fic. lately I made several changes to the characters—mostly Chaolan and Mishimas—and my fingers got stuck on the keyboard. God knows that! So, thanks for your patience this far! Talking about Kazuya and Jun fanfic… Perhaps after finishing this one, I will write more. Yeah, this story almost reaches the end. ^^

Hope you like this chapter readers!

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

**Part 10 Kazuya is Coming**

_My sweetest angel, I have been waiting for eternity—for thy love._

_Then why did you leave me? Stay here always…._

Kazuya had spent several days in the bed to move his body properly. As he managed to get up from his bed, he quickly moved to the next step: walking. He didn't want to waste his time. He wanted to recover as soon as possible. Kazuya realized he hadn't much time left. He had to meet Jun and told her that he was alive.

He wanted her. He missed his sleeping beauty.

Kazuya tried very hard to train his muscles. He dragged his stiff body several hours per day and lifted some heavy rocks in the beach. Sometimes he tried to walk. Yes, he fell and hurt most of the time. However, he didn't give up. With bloody face and wounded body, he managed his training.

Yoshimitsu and Lili were glad to see Kazuya's improvements. His health seemed much better improved these days.

In one cold afternoon, Lili and Yoshimitsu were catching fish in the small boat. They used a fish catcher. It was rather useful tool. However, they had to wait several times for it took time for catching the fish. In the mean time, they saw Kazuya who was walking on the sandy beach, dragging his body. Kazuya realized they had been watching him, but he didn't do anything. He completely ignored them and continued walking on the sand.

"The friend of yours is really hard worker, Yoshi," Lili stated, didn't understand why Kazuya should force himself too much. Every night, when she fed him her blood, she always saw him tired, overusing his own body, training with crazy hours. She always saw Kazuya badly wounded, hurt, and tired. "Why should he force himself like that?"

"He works that hard to meet his family," explained the mask man wisely. "You'll understand that if you had got your own family, Lili."

The pretty mermaid looked confused, "he's not a family man type to me."

"He wasn't, Lili. A woman has changed his mind—quite a lot."

Lili chuckled, laughing until her face turned pinkish. "I can't believe that… Stop telling me lies, Yoshi."

"You'll understand that when you fall in love, kid."

Lili snorted her lovely nose, detesting the idea. She hardly imagined man like Kazuya would fall in love that much until he had changed his personality. All of his severe acts and brutally words made her think that way. Then, she waved her hand to Yoshimitsu. "I'm heading back to the undersea. See ya at night!"

As her body clung into the ocean, her feet transformed into tails and several gills appeared around her neck. Yoshimitsu waved her back, telling her, "come on time kid!"

Lili only splashed her tail and swam deeper and deeper. She hardly understood human's life, but she wanted to learn about it. Since her meeting with lovely prince from North Kingdom in a terrible storm, Prince Leo, the beautiful mermaid longed to learn about human's life.

Kazuya's hard work was paid several weeks after. He could walk again. He couldn't wait until his body returned to its normal state. He desired to meet Jun… Moreover, his baby. _His baby…._

Fucked it. Blasted it.

_His baby._

Every time he thought about his baby, he felt guilty.

Kazuya realized that his baby inherited his cursed bloodline. He also realized that his baby inherited the devil inside him. The red flashing mark on his chest had been missing for a while before it appeared smaller—reduced into half. Damn, cursed him to death for giving half devil into his newborn baby. Perhaps the devil had considered his fatal wounded body as useless tool and had wanted to possess new body.

All was his fault. Had he not been too weak and angry he would have never arranged with the devil. At that condition, he couldn't blame his father for making his life miserable. He had done the same to his own child. He had put his own child in danger. If only Jun had listened to him to abort the baby….

Kazuya himself wanted the baby. He desired a family with his beloved woman, Jun. He wanted to live together with her in one quiet place. Jun had told him the same. She wanted to live with him that way. Alas, all was too screwed up right now….

However, Kazuya would never give up. Kunimitsu was right—He couldn't change his blood. _He could change his destiny_—he would find Jun and his baby, helping Jun to seal the ogre and…. And he would ask her to marry him. Marrying the woman he loved, the idea left him smiling a while. In the end, he would find out how to get rid the devil within his body and his baby too. All would be perfect. All would end well.

Dammit. Kazuya completely forgot Lee Chaolan.

Fuck Lee.

Jun didn't know the slightest idea about what she was going to say about Lee's proposal. It wasn't the first time he proposed her. She had asked him more time to answer. It was so hard for refusing Lee, again. She still loved Kazuya. She was still in love him with all her heart.

However, all this time Lee was the one who always be with her all the time, soothing her, giving her courage and faith. Lee was always there. He prepared everything she needs, giving her attention and love. Without Lee in her side, she wouldn't bear the pain after Kazuya's death. Every single night she had cried, wishing Gods would have taken her life. She was so distraught. She was so badly depressed. Once, she had tried to kill herself.

With the knife that Kazuya always used month ago, Jun had tried to cut her veins. She had been so depressed and hadn't wanted to live without her Kazu. Jun had felt everything went black and cold until a pair of warm hands had taken her from darkness, wiping away all her misery.

Lee had brought a doctor with him, saving her life. As she had opened her eyes, Lee had been waiting for her, watching her with his dark gloomy eyes. She still remembered Lee's soft voice calling her, telling her to survive. Her bleeding hadn't be able to be stopped.

"Never give up love, please… Do it for yourself, do it for your baby…"

The doctor had wrapped her wounds, stopping the bleed from her hand. However, the blood had kept flowing down. She had been in critical state when she heard Lee's soft whisper, shaking her realm. Jun had realized she couldn't have been selfish.

"Do it for me, Jun…. Do it for me fuck you… Do it for Kazuya that bastard too… He doesn't want his life waste just that, right?"

Amazingly, she had stopped bleeding.

Jun bit her lips. She was so confused. Lee didn't say anything about her suicide attempt. He kept taking care of her as if nothing had happened. She was so thankful because of him. Lee loved her so much—she knew it damned well. It was because of Lee she could survive until tonight. Jun knew she owned Lee love he longing for. She knew how much Lee loved her. Somehow Jun felt like she should love Lee instead cherishing and keeping Kazuya in her heart, but she couldn't control her feeling. She couldn't love someone else. She still loved Kazuya.

Her little baby cried, looking for her breast. The small face looked hungry as he saw his mother. Jun quickly opened her button and breast-fed her baby. It quickly sucked her breast, drinking his milk. His cute face was red due to the cold air and temperature. His small hands lingered around her breasts. She felt so warm having the baby with her.

It was her dream, having her own baby. For years, she had never imagined all what she had right now. She had never expected meeting with someone like Kazuya who had changed her life dramatically, sharing life together, loving her, giving her his life….

All was left from him was only her little baby. It was her baby with Kazuya. The small lovely creature she had always longed for years was now in her arms. Jun caressed her baby's head, tapping it with love. "My sweet baby, tell me, is it wrong to love your father only?"

Jun couldn't find any answers from those dark little eyes. Tears kept on streaming from her face. _Dear God, please help me to love Lee as I ever love Kazuya…. Please make me love him as much he loves me…_

Moon beamed beautifully on the cloudy sky that night. The street was cold and lonely. There were only several people passed the street at that time. Lee marched on the street alone, pulling out his handsome face. He wanted to drink. He was so disturbed because of woman she loved. He sighed, feeling battered because of Jun's answer.

She rejected his feeling once more. Lee had no idea what were the good qualities from Kazuya Mishima until his unconditional love could be discarded like withered leaves in the autumn, barely nothing and pathetic. He couldn't see love in Jun's eyes. All these months….

All these months she acted as if she only had known Kazuya in her life. She missed him very much, calling his blasted name most of the time….

Lee never thought things like that could occur in his life. He had never expected that, falling in love madly with someone that never paid him any attentions. That was cruel. That was depressing. Jun made him crazy.

Lee slowly entered one bar in side of the street. He looked around for a moment before ordering a glass of whiskey. The bar looked busy that night. There was a fighting in the middle part. Lee unwillingly checked the situation, walking toward the case. His eyes quickly glanced at the red headed boy who was fighting with big fat man. _The boy looked stronger than the man did. This is will be… Wait a second… Who the hell is she?_

Lee's eyes were focused on one person, Asuka Kazama who was cheering up her butler, Hwoarang. Asuka had spill a glass of pineapple juice on the fat man lap and it had made him angry. As the result, the fat man asked Asuka to pay his wet trousers. Asuka knew the man was only looking for trouble. Instead of asking for forgiveness, Asuka asked him to fight with her. However, the fat man was quite capable to block her attacks. As he returned, Hwoarang had to finish the mess that Asuka had created before his coming.

"Hwo, finish him quick!" the young girl shouted. Her eyes sparkled under the dim light of the bar. Her short thick hair and face remained Lee of Jun. _She was Jun's duplicate_, he thought. _Hey, wait a minute! Could she possibly Asuka, the cousin Jun had been discussed long time ago? What is she doing in the place like this?_

Lee stepped forward, holding the girl's shoulder, "Excuse me, can I speak with you for a moment?"

In the dark place in the town far away from Lee Chaolan, an old man was mixing several potions into one bottle. He was solemnly worked in the night—under someone's command. The other man with stern look and strong expression showed up behind him, asking him the final potion.

"Have you finished everything Boskonovich? How long should I wait this time?" the man asked impatiently, looking directly at the bulb potion. "I wonder how long you'll work, Boskonovich…."

The old man stuttered when he answered the question. Heihachi Mishima was a very demanding person. He had spent several sleepless nights just for making the potion he had asked for. All these months, he had failed several times to combine those liquids altogether. He almost made it this time.

"My…. My dear lord, please…. Please give me time, I promise I will…."

"Don't make me killing your only daughter to make you working faster."

"Yes… Yes… I knew that perfectly….." the old man obeyed his command. He was too afraid to tell him that he still needed some time for completing the perfection.

"I only give you one day from now—or you'll have Alisa's head as one of my wall ornaments."

Boskonovich cursed his master silently, and then nodded his head. "Yes, master…. One day is more than enough. Please don't harm my only daughter…. "

Heihachi Mishima left the room laughing. He enjoyed looking at someone's fearful face. He had so many things to do, but the first one was settling down his score with the Ogre. He loathed his last fight with that bastard monster from hell. In his last attempt to defeat the Ogre, Heihachi had lost tragically. The potion which consists of Kazuya's blood and Kazama's blood weren't enough. He needed one more thing to defeat the Ogre. It was the part of Ogre itself.

He had lost, he warned himself. It would never happen again. It was his destiny to beat the Ogre and control all his power and the hell militia under his command. From his family scrolls, Heihachi had found out the secrets, which his cowardly father had hidden for years. Their family had released the Ogre the Great Battle Wars. In fact, his family had started the Great Battle Wars itself.

Since that fateful day, his family had the curse blood upon the bloodline. The cursed of blood hunger, thirst for victims. The blood would always lead them to seek sacrifices until the end of their life. Heihachi knew how suffering his father because of the blood demand. However, everything was different with him. He had no guilt after killing.

He had never felt a slight of remorse after raping, robbing, and torturing people. He enjoyed to the most. Actually, he loved it. He hoped his son would follow his way of life. He had done his best to train his son. He had asked Kazuya to kill people in his early age. He had adopted Chaolan the bastard to grow Kazuya's competitive sense. He had treated him bad to train his surviving skills. However, all of them were useless.

That traitor... Fuck Kazuya for being weak like his father, Jinpachi. What a stupid asshole, falling for stupid woman and ending his life to save her. Well, he couldn't expect any to be like him. His wish was being immortal and having world under his power. He needed none. He could do all by himself because he's Heihachi Mishima.

Kazuya Mishima had packed his stuffs. He felt ready to find his beloved Jun. Both Yoshimitsu and Lili knew that Kazuya was still weak, yet his desire to meet his lover was uncontrolled. Since he remembered, he had left Jun with Lee, his improvement increased significantly. He couldn't wait one single day to find Jun. Therefore, the great ninja and mermaid decided to follow Kazuya for finding Jun and Lee. _Just wait up, my sleeping beauty…. I'll be there…._

* * *

**If you like this please give me feedback and I'll update this faster than your thoughts! ^_^**


End file.
